Of Blood and Roses
by lilmomz
Summary: Bo, tired of having failed romances, decides to embark on a new journey with the newest Fae in town. The dhampyr Michaella
1. Chapter 1

Lost Girl Bo & Michaella Different Kind of Love Story

Author: lilmomz

Bo, after failed romances with Dyson and Lauren, decided to embark on relationship with newest Fae in town..a Dhampyr with a hidden past and, great powers. What starts out as friendship, turns into something more.

Bo& Michaella - Of Blood and Roses

Author: lilmomz

Rating:NC-17

Fandom: Lost Girl

Pairing: Bo/Michaella

Disclaimer: All characters,and other copywrited material, used in the writing of this work, are the sole properties of their respective owners . What started out as RP fun on Twitter, has turned into this story. Thanks, DysonHeart, BlueEyedBo, and DarkFaeTamsin for giving me the courage to bring this story to life. I hope you all like it. This is my first Lost Girl fic, so any comments or suggestions would greatly be appreciated.

Summary: Michaella, the new Fae in town, comes looking to take care of some business, and along the way, she becomes a wiling victim of the succubus charms.

Chapter 1

Damphypr- A child born of one human, and one vampire parent. They posses the same abilities as a vampire without their weaknesses. Hightened senses such as sight, smell, taste, and touch. Superhuman strength, lightening quick reflexes, and the ability to travel in the blink of an are remarkable healers,and can walk in the daylight amongst the human and Fae population. They are extremely charasmatic, and can control others with a simple gaze as well as move objects with their minds. Mind control is a myth. In addition to all of these vampiric powers, they have a hightened sensitivity and can readily detect the presence of a Fae creature. This makes the Damphyr an excellent hunter. Not just of vampires but other legendary Fae creatures as well. They are basically killers for hire. What makes each Damphyr unique, is in addition to having the vampiric abilities, they also take on those of their human parent. Humanity is a Dampyr's greatest stength and can also be their greatest weakness. They often align themselves with the light Fae as they are inherantly good. And some choose to remain neutral, aiding those regardless of their what type of living creature they are.

I am one such creature. A damphypr. My father was a powerful vampire lord. It is said he is a direct decendant of the first original vampire created by a demon in the Garden of Eden. My mother was a human who possessed great mystical and magical powers. Powers of which made her an asset to any Fae who wished her services. She chose to be in service to the light. In exchange for her servitude, they offered her protection form those from the Dark Fae who wished to control her. Over time, her powers grew. She possed the ability to shift into any creature she wanted, was a remarkable healer, could astral project, and some times could control the elements, in addition to that she became immortal. A gift from the creator himself they say. But, her powers came with a price. For if she mated with a Fae creature of equal power and they had a child, that child would be virtually indestructable.

My father's quest for power became my mothers undoing. He seduced her, and very soon after that, she did his bidding. And for a time they wreaked havok on the world as a whole. That was until she became with-child. With the help of the Blood King, he helped her to escape my father's clutches. And was able to give birth to her child. Me. Her maternal nature took over and she took me to a place far outside my father's reach. Or, so she thought. She taught me everything I needed to know about being a vampire as well as teaching me all of her mysical and magical skills. I was also trained in the martial arts in Old World Japan. I am a master of swords and other various weapons. A proficient killer.

In the Fae community word got out of my existance. It wasnt soon after that, my father came looking for me. He felt if he could get me to join his side and accept my vampiric heritage, we could rule the Fae world. I wanted no part of that. Power was never my thing. He managed to locate the village we were living in. Unable to sway me to accept my true bloodline, he grew angry, and amongst the chaos, my mother threw herself in harms way in order to afford me the opportunity to escape. I watched from a safe distance as my mother gave her life to protect me. Watching as my father drained her of her life-blood, then fed upon her flesh until there was nothing left but bones. I vowed revenge. But decided that at that time, I was not powerful enough to face my father.

After learning of the atrocities and the death of my mother, the Light Fae placed a bounty on his head. He was eventually captured and placed in a Light Fae prison. Im not sure if he is still alive, nor do I care. And if he is alive and comes for me, I am ready to avenge my mother's death. Which brings me to the now...


	2. Chapter 2

Not sure where this fic will take me, but I am sure the journey will be a fun one. Please forgive me if the chapters are a bit short in length, still getting used to writing fic again. I hope you like the story thus far..thanks..

My business dealings, as well as matters of a personal nature have brought me to this small Fae district of Toronto. I am familiar with both the Ash and the Morrigan, having had run-ins with them in my fabled past. The Morrigan, Evony Flourette Marquis, now that's one piece of work. And then there's the newest Ash a high ranking wood elf, Morthil Onas Rhespin, one who cares more about status than the betterment of know it is useless to try and get me to choose a side. And knowing Evony the way that I do, she will sure try if anything just to annoy me. And dear Morty, he knows of my financial status in the world and would see it as a big coup if he could get me, one of the richest Fae women in the world, to align with the Light. The can try, and I am sure I will get some sort of amusement from it. First things first, I am getting a little thirsty, not for blood either. Traveling does have it's downsides and I just need to unwind. Seems to me an old friend is the keeper of the way station. Perhaps I should go pay the Blood King a visit.

It's been years since I've seen Trick, sure hope he is doing well after the run in with the Garuda, reuniting with his grand-daughter Ysabeau, from what I hear, a very powerful and my kind of succubus, the unaligned kind. Hopefully if I am here long enough, I'll maybe get to meet her. Would love to let her know there are more un-aligned than she realizes who support her decision. And who are willing to stand by her side should she need us to.

I pull up outside the Dal Riatta and head inside. I am immediately taken in my it's old world charm. I am met with mixed gazes as it is very uncommon for a Dhampyr to be out in the public. Not to mention seeing someone of my great wealth in a place like this. I'm used to the stares, it follows me everywhere I go. The place seems to quite packed, appears to some sort of celebration going on. I head to the bar and spot my old friend Trick. He gives me a small smile and a cautious glance as I walk up to him. I suspect he knows one of the reasons I am here. But, right now, I am parched and need a drink.

"Hey, there old friend, care to buy a lady a drink."

He chuckles. "MIchalella, you're a lot of things, but a lady I'm afraid is not one of them. How you doing?" He gives me a welcomed hug.

"I'm doing great. And you, heard you had some serious things happen in the last couple years."

"Yeah, nothing we couldn't handle. So what will you have? Your usual?"

"Ah yes, you know me so well. Ha ha."

As he's pouring the red wine. "So tell me, what brings you here. Business or personal."

Pats his hand "Don't be coy Trick, you know exactly why I'm here" I take a sip. "But we'll save that for another time, right now I am thirsty." he hands me the bottle and I go sit down at a small table away from the crowd. Since arriving here my senses hae been on high alert. I know my father's minions have set up shop here on his orders, and I aim to find out where they are and elimainate them before they cause too much damage. I know what my father is trying to do. Every since he escaped that light Fae prison eight years ago, he's been trying to gather forces, so that he can become strong enough to rule over all of the Dark Fae, using humans as his loyal subjects. I know he is aware of me and my status in the Fae and human community. I am fairly certain that getting me into his fold is part of his plan. My scouts have informed me he is planning on coming for me, it's just a matter of when. I nearly jump out of my skin when a petite gothic dressed woman comes bursting her way through the crowd and up to the bar.I pick up her scent, she is seems odd as this is a nuetral place for fae to gather, a safe haven so to speak. Curious as to what she is doing here, I turn up my hearing just a notch. As she heads to the bar, she gives me a quick glance. Then proceeds to haggle with Trick.

"Hey Trickster my man howza bout hittin me up with some beverage. Cuz momma is thirsty"

"Kenzi I told you, no more drinks on the house until your tab is paid"

With a pleading look She asks again. She sure is a spitfire. "Please, please, sir, I'll wash the bar glasses, I'll do anything just one drink. Besides Bo-Bo just wrapped up a case with Dyson and she's come on hit me up"

"Kenzi I...

Just then the air room in the room changes. A sudden energy surge, almost electric in nature. I can feel the presence of something powerful, something I've never felt before. I turn to see what the cause was to this sudden change. My heart stops dead in it's tracks as this stunning beauty makes her way towards the bar. Our eyes meet briefly. A small smile forms on her lips. I smile curtly. But soon I learn the smile wasn't for me but for the young lady,known as Kenzi.

"Hey Kenz, sorry I'm late. You know Dyson. Him and that paperwork. ugh" She sits down next to Kenzi and orders herself a drink. They begin to have a light-hearted conversation. Her voice is silky smooth and it resonates in my soul. I am captivated by the utter softness in it, and the way she speaks to the human.

"So Bo-Bo, where is the D-man"

"Oh he's showing his junk to some pretty thing he met while we are on a case. So typical of him too. So glad I no longer have to deal with him."

"Yeah Bobolicious the best thing you did was dumping his azz. So, sugarcrotch, you see anything here on the menu you might like, there's some intersting selections tonight."

"Actually I am feeling a little hungry. Might order me some take-out." She then looks around the croud, and spots me sitting at the table in the back, and smiles.

"And that pretty thing in the corner, would most definitely be something I could take home for dinner, she looks delish."

"Yeah Bo-Bo, she is definitelyright up your alley." Kenzi turns to Trick. "say Trick I noticed when I came in here you were talking to her. Whats the scoop?"

"Yeah Trick, dear old grandpa, what gives?"

"She's just an old friend, who is here on business and decided to stop in and say hi"

"Really, how old Trick, is she one of your formers"  
Trick laughs. "No, nothing like that. She was of some service to me way back during the Great Fae Wars. Haven't seen her in years. Why the sudden curiousity?"

"Seriously Trick, she can't be that old, she doesn't look a day over thirty. "

"Well, I guess it's because of what she is Bo. Her kind age very slowly. She's a Dhampyr."

"A damp what?" Kenzi quips.

"A Dhampyr, part human, part vampire, and most definitely Fae, one not to mess with either." Trick warns.

"Oh you know me gramps, I'm always up for a challenge." She goes to get up and Trick grabs her arm.

"Bo, just let here be. Please. You don't want to get messed up with someone like her. She may be an old trusted friend, but I am telling you to just leave her alone."

She debates what he says, and for a brief second our eyes meet and hold. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Just this beautiful creature looking at me. She smiles ever so sweetly, I return the smile and go back to my wine. She then gets up and starts making her way towards me. Normally I'm fairly calm around women of this beauty but something about her calls to me on a higher level. As she approaches, I suddenly feel the urge to flee. I get up to leave, she then touches my arm. I feel the energy flow between us, like a magnetic charge. I'm frozen dead in my tracks, rendered speechless as the beauty with the soft silken voice speaks.

"Hey, you're new to these parts. How bout I buy..." Was all she got out as I moved past her quickly. I pay my tab and prepare myself to leave. I could feel her heated gaze upon me. I take one final look as I head out the door. I smile briefly then turn around and nearly stumble as I head out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you're liking things so far. Still working out the kinks, thank you for your patience. As I am still a little rusty.

All night I tossed and turned, as visions of that incredible beauty invaded my subconscious. As I awaken, I find that I can still not shake 's even invading my conscious thoughts. Shit, how am I supposed to get through the day of meetings if she is on the forefront of my mind. I need to find a way to control this. I head to the shower in hopes of clearing my head. I get in, close my eyes, and let the hot sprays of hot water cover me. I close my eyes, and she appears again. I shake my head, I really need to get a grip. Never in my entire existance has anyone ever had this effect on me. I am truly entranced by the spell she has weaved over me, it's even pentrated my soul. My phone rings, and I am brought back to reality. Ah saved by the bell. It's my trusty assistant Danielle going over today's itenerary with me. Seems it's going to be a very busy day.

I head to my newly acquired office building, in the heart of the business district downtown. It's architechture is modern, elegant..crisp lines and radiant blue glass and incredible stone work. I head in and am met by a frantic Danielle. Seems my clients from the phamacuetical company I wish to acquire have arrived early. Whuch is okay by me. The sooner I can get into this meeting, the sooner, I can get that silken haired beauty with the chocolate brown eyes out of my head. I definitely need the distraction.

"Danny, relax. Just show them to the conference room. Tell them I will be with them shortly. Give them something to drink. I need to grab something from my office." Since Danielle is still panicking a bit. I place hand on shoulder and gently shake her. "Danny!, get yourself together. I need this purchase."

"Yes, yes Mich.I'll do that. Sorry, I just lost it there for a bit." She goes and escorts them to the conference room as I head in to my office.

I sit in my chair, take a deep breath and compose myself. Lachlan Pharmaceuticals, has been on the chopping block ever since Lachlan's sacrifice with his very life at the hands of the Garuda. All of his assests have been in in probate for the last couple years due to some high ranking Faes wanting a piece of his very large estate. Most recently, this company was made available to the general public. This company prior to his death, was making ground-breaking research that not only could help alot of Fae, but humans as well.I most definitely did not want the Light Fae to get ahold of it, as I am sure their very own Lewis would want access to their labs. Although Dr. Lewis was a brilliant scientific mind, I di not trust the work she did for the Light. Seems she lost favor with them, and with a matter of trickery on her part, she managed to savve my old friend Dyson, and wound up in good favor with them. i just didn't trust that her motives were on the up and up. However, if I were to aquire the company I coulod prevent the Light from getting their hands on it. My goal was to return it to it's former luster, make it strong again. I'm all for helping all living things. And this aquisition, not only would serve to benefit, the fae as a whole, but the humans as well. I must continue to honor my mother's legacy.

I went into the meeting with a full head of steam. My evvery offer was made with a disatifying counter-offer, which didn't agree with what I had in mind. Feeling I was getting nowhere fast and about to lose the sale, I decided to utilize, my vampire powers of pursuasion to convince them that allowing me to make this purchase was in their best interest. Yes, a Dampyr's charms can be quite useful in situations like this. Ah yes, very useful. Soon i had them eating out of the palm of my hand, and they agreed to sell me the company at a steal price, well below it's market value. All this company needed a little restructuring, housecleaning, and hiring of the right personnel to get it back to where it once was. It's what I do, purchase struggling companies, repair them and turn them into money makers. I am very selective in what I purchase. You have to be in today's economy. I head back to my office to go over things I need to do for this company.

Sitting in my chair, I am alerted to the sound of my cell phone ringing. It's Trick. He it sounds urget.

"Hello, Trick what can I for you."

"A situation has arisen that requires some of your skill, Is there any way you could stop by the Dal as soon as possible. "

Curious "You know me better than that Trick, what type of situation?"

"The kind that needs to be taken care of in private, the life threagthening, Morrigan and Ash can't know kind."

"Oh I see, well in that case, I will get there as soon as I can, see you shortly." I love doing things right under their noses. It brought me a cheep thrill.

I hang up.

Hmmm, I wonder what it could be I ask myself. Hopefully it doesn't have anything to do with the vampires that seemed to have set up shop in Dark Fae territory, and are causing trouble. Really do not want to be dealing with the Morrigan right now. Then again, maybe she might have some insight on what's happening in her territory. Think maybe I will give her a call before I head to the Dal. Hopefully, she'll have learned some things since the last time I ran in to her. Like manners and better fashion sense. She's never been forthcoming when it comes to giving out information, unless of course it's in her own selfish best interest to do so. May have to turn my charm on high to get it out of her. Much like I did last time. Her powers have no effect on me, which irritates her to no end. Besides I need a little snark fest to get my mind off that sultry succubus.

After making the call to Evony, and setting things up for a meeting with her tomorrow, I head off to my place, change into jeans and a nice loose fitting top. Grab my bag of healing herbs and various other impliments. For I trust what Trick meant by "life-threaghtening", was that someone was injured pretty badly.

I arrive at the Dal a short time later, Trick escorts me down to his meeting room. Along with him are the wolf-shifter Dyson and an injured Valkyrie named my understanding of what my sources tell me, they are part of some ongoing peace project set up by the former Ash Hale, and the Morrigan. One that seems to be working quite well in fact. The yalkso have told me, they often partner up with Ysabeau, when she's not doing private investigator work, to do cases together. Perhaps her neutrality is a benefit to them both. She can go where they cannot. But, she is not here. Guess she's out checking on some leads. Tamsin went to a house last night and was brutally attacked by some vampires. She doesn't look too well either. I believe that besides the attack, she is nearing the end of her life cycle.

I am very familiar with Tamsin. I have been present during ever single one of her life cycle changes. I made a promise a long time ago to a dying Valkyrie that I would watch over her and keep her last night,becaause of my mind being so distracted by the succubus, I lost touch with her, so she wound up in harms way. She is not doing well as Trick escorts me to her. I need to find out something from her. I kneel down to her side.

"Tamsin, I know you're in alot of pain right now. But there's something I need to know before I can offer you some assistance."

She grabs my hand, and tries to sit up. But due to the pain she is in, she grimaces in pain and lies back down.

"You need to rest dear. This is no time to be the brave one. Tell me, during your battle with the vampires, did you injest any of their blood?"

She nods. I look to Trick. "She's going through the transformation process, I need to get mis some things together, so that she can be made well again. Make her comfortable please. You may want to restrain her as soon she will be under his hold."

Trick asks. " MIchaella what are you talking about, whose control?"

I pause. "My fathers..he isn't here, but I have a feeling those that attacked Tamsin, are members of his minions sent here to get my attention. And believe me they have."

I sit next to her, grab my enchanted dagger, some herbs, and a small bowl. I surgically cut a small wound into my arm with the dagger, allowing my blood to drip into the bowl. I add various herb. Herbs which will not only heal her, but keep her from becoming one of my thralls. I"ve never had use to have any, and I'm not about to start.

"Trick, could you sit her up. She needs to drink this, all of this. And Dyson, I need you to hold her down. The vampire blood in her is very strong, and it will sense what I am doing as soon as she smells this liquid."

Trick sits her up and Dyson goes into his wolf form to restrain her. Taking the bowl, I pour the mixture into a small glass. The vampire in her smells the odor of the liquid, and tries to escape. To no avail as Dyson in his wolf form, is enough to hold her down. I then turn into my Dhampyr form, and use my charms to convince her to drink the liquid, she complies and drinks it all down.

"That shit is fucking nasty, what the hell was in I need a vodka or something. " She snarked, and tries to get up, but her legs fail her. Dyson escorts her back to the bed.

"Tamsin, what you need now is rest. When you awaken tomorrow, you will feel much better."

"What I need now is a beer or vodka. nott..." she starts to slur her words as the effects of the anesthetic take hold and soon she is sound asleep.

"Just let her sleep" I put my arm around Dyson and whisper. "Tell me old friend, where was she when she was attacked. I need to know."

"She was at a run-down house on the outskirts of town, here" Points to the picture on his cell phone. "Can you stop them, or would you like my help?"

I chuckle. "Dyson my friend, haven't you learned anything from last time we were together. Never send a wolf to do a dhampyr's work. " I pat him on the shoulder, hear him growl as I head upstairs. I walk past the patrons that were there, oblivious to evryone. I needed to get there fast before they moved to a different location. I arrive to the abandoned house a short while later, head inside. I see blood on the floor, evidence of the struggle with Tamsin I presume. I notice a broken piece of wood with dried blood on it I put it to my nose to see if I could pick up a scent of whose it may be. Hmmm, is familiar. Smells like underfae mixed with vampire. But the scent is old. I wander around the upstairs looking for clues. Nothing, not a damned thing. I pick up a scent downstairs in the kitchen. I notice more blood on the floor.I smell it, it's Tamsin's. Suddenly my senses pick up that, I am not alone. I have the feeling of eyes upon me, I turn to look out the broken livingroom window, and peer out into the darkness. I see nothing. Damned, think my mind is playing tricks on me. After a further search of the house, I am left with nothing. Not even a trace of anything so that I could follow to find their new location. Seems they are one step ahead of me. I do not like that. I must find them before it's too late. My stomach since breakfast this morning that I have had anything to eat. I think better on a full stomach. Will pick this up tomorrow. Frustrated and hungry I decide to head back to the Dal and grab a bite to eat. I sit down and start my meal. My senses are still on high alert, as they could be hiding in plain sight, watching me, waiting to strike.I cannot take any more chances with them. Suddenly I am alerted to that presence I felt the night before, that strong electric charge that ignites things in my souls i never felt before. I burning hunger. I turn to look and see where the energy source is emminating from, and like a vision from my dreams, she appears. I am totally entranced, captivated by her stunning beauty that resonates in my very soul. I will sit back and back and just take in her essence, admiring her from a short and hopefully safe distance...

Please feel free to comment, as i am more than happy to hear any thoughts, or suggestions regarding this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those that are still reading this story, means so much. I need to get some things start really heat up between Bo and Mihaella. So please be patient. Thank you in advance for your continued patience...

I don't think she knows I am here. And that might be a good thing. My mood has turned south since that dead end at the house. Then again, maybe a little playful flirting might get me out of my duldrums. I head over to the end of the bar, making sure she is in plane view, but doesn't see me. She is engaged in heavy conversation with Trick. I pick up bits and pieces of their conversation amongst the others in the bar. They were discussing what happened with Tamsin, and then the conversation turned to me and what I did for her. She said something I couldn't quite pick up. What I managed to pick up next floored me, he said she was her grandfather. That's when I knew I had to change my game plan. She is a succubus, and will easily pick up the vibe that I am very much interested in her. I think the best thing here is to play hard to get. That might work to my advantage. He then looked my way, and she turned to see where he was looking.

Our eyes met, a soft blush lit my cheeks and I gave her a sweet smile. She smiled back radiantly. Ending her conversation with him, she focused her attention on me. My entire being was on fire. And I am pretty sure she picked up on that as she made her way towards me. I thought to myself. I must keep my cool. She is definitely someone worth knowing. She came up and stood next to me, making sure she lightly brushed against me. The sexual energy between us was palpable. I sighed heavily. Then that breathtakingly stunning beauty spoke with a voice as smooth as a fine dark chocolate.

"So we meet again. You left so quickly last time, I didn't get your name." she extended her hand. "My name is Ysabeau, but you can just call me Bo."

I took her hand, and when I did, I felt an energy flow between us. Not one caused by the touch of a succubus,or a vampires charm, but one of two people who have some sort of spiritual, more meaningful connection. I don't know who pulled back first. But it seems she felt what I did, and was caught off guard as much as I was. I took a deep breath and tried to gain some form of composure. It wasn't easy, for those soft brown eyes, had me totally entranced.

"I'm Michaella, but you can call me...Mich, or MIcky" I took a sip of wine. "So, Trick is your grandfather."

"Yeah, I founbd out a couple years ago tha the was." She looked puzzled. "How did you know?"  
Trying to not sound like I was spying on her connversation, I responded carefully. "Well when I first arrived here, Trick mentioned to me that he recently re-connected to his grand-daughter, and that she was a succubus like his daughter and his , you are a succubus, sooo...I figured that must mean it was you he was referring to."

"So, you know my grandfather it seems. "

I chuckled "Yeah, Trick and I go way back."

"Really, how far back, Because you don't look a day over thirty" she winked.

"Well flattery just bought you another drink, what you having?" I realized then she too was putting on the act of seduction. A vampire and a succubus,both creatures ruled by their passions, each in their own way. Both species are know for their excellent seduction skills. And if we ever gor together, it could be very explosive, if not dangerous. Never been with a succubus before, and I sure as hell wouldn't mind getting with this one. I knew whatever she could dish out I could match. And if this is how she wants to play it, then game on.

She chuckled." A beer will do fine. So, you new to these parts? Because if you are I could show you some sights."

I leaned up next to her and whispered. "I'm sure you could, sweetie. But I'm not interested in playgrounds for the kiddies."

She turned up the heat and ran her hand up my arm giving me a small pulse of her energy."So, tell me MIchaella, what are you interested in." She said in a seductive tone" With that comment, I did all I could to keep from taking her right there in the bar. Man, this was going to be a challenge maintaining my control. She definitely had me under her spell. Totally captivated. I also sensed in her a sadness. Like she had been hurt many times before, by those she gave her heart to, who never fully understood what it meant to her when she gave them her heart. She wanted normal, a normal as could be for being Fae and a succubus at that. I believed in my heart that I was falling for her, hard. So, I decided caution, not passion would rule this time. I most definitely wanted her to be a part of my life and my world. She wants romance, I can tell, it's hidden behind the act of a brilliant seductress. Someone to be with her not for what she is, but who she is, she deserved that, and I have every intention of giving that to her, if she will let me. So, I turned down the charm just a notch. Not too much though, I wanted her to at least know I was interested, notthat I was trying to blow her off.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Bo. But, what I am intersted in this very moment would be quite the challenge for someone as yourself. In fact, I doubt very highly you'd be interested."

"Really, I love a challenge. Perhaps we could discuss it at my place. It's not far from here." She said coyly.

I feigned disinterest, then looked at my watch. "I'm sorry, but I really do have to go." I then pulled out one of my business cards, scribbled my cell number on it. I Then walked up to her , took the card and softly traced her face with it, then as I placed the card between the swells of her breasts said. "Here's my number, call me if you are sincerely interested in what I truly have to offer." I then leaned in and almost kissed her. After denying her what I knew in my heart we both wanted, I turned around and headed towards the door. Feeling her heated gaze upon me, I made one quick glance her way, then winked before walking out the door and headed home.

Whe I got to work the next day, I learned that my meeting with the Morrigan had been postponed until tomorrow. Relieved because this gave me time to go over the plans needed for Lachlin Pharmaceuticals. My day was filled with countless meetings. The day just flew by as did the next few since my encounter with Bo. My phone, other than business calls was unusually silent. I was disappointed to see no calls came from Bo. I truly hoped she would call, I really want to get to know her , and see if what I am starting to feel for her is real. I want a chance at something I never had before, and I believed in my heart, she was the one to do that with. To have an honest to goodness, as normal as you possibly could have being Fae relationship. I just wonder if she felt the same. I doubt it, for she would have called by now. Just then my phone rang, with a number I didn't recogonize. Normally I wouldn't answer such calls, but this time, something inside told me to answer the call. MY heart skipped a beat when I heard the voice speak. "I'll be damned, it's her. Funny I was just thinking about her too. " I thought to myself.

"Hello this Is Michaella Delany, how can I help you."

There was a breathless pause. The sultry succubus spoke.

"HI Michaella, it's me Bo. Sorry I didn't call sooner. Was working on some things with Dyson and got caught up. Was wondering perhaps if you're not doing anything tonite, we could maybe go out for a drink or something."

Hmm, wonder what the or something means. I'd rather not get involved with someone whose only interest is a casual tryst. I am interested in something more and I would like that something more to be with her. Perhaps we will just go the friend route for now, and see what happens. So, I'm going to play it cautiously.

"Well, as a matter of fact I am free for at least one drink, maybe two. I got meetings all day tomorrow, so I want to get to sleep early."

"That's fine with me, I just want to get to know you. I know that sounds like a line. But what you said last night has gotten me intrigued, and just a little interested. WE could meet at the Dal if you like. Say about 7"

"7 would be lovely. See you there. "

"OK, Mich..see you then. Bye"

"Yes, bye."

The rest of the day flew by. I got home and changed into something more comfortable.I wanted to look interested, but not intersted. Just in case she was only looking for a drinking buddy, or a latest conquest, which I most definitely eventually wanted to be on a more permanent basis. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text from her.

Hey, I'm at the Dal now, would you like me to grab us a booth

I texted back.

Yes, that would be fine. See you soon

Feeling giddy, I decide to travel in vamp fashion instead of driving. I walked in to the bar, and there she was..stunning as ever. She didn't see me, so I decided to suprise her. I sneaked up behind her. She looked at her watch, it was now quarter past. She whispered. "MIchaella where are you?"

"Boo, I'm right behind you" That frightened her a little, and she jumped a bit, turned around and smacked me hard on the arm.

"That was so not funny. You're lucky I don't throw this drink at you for that."  
"Sorry, was just wanting to suprise you"  
"Well sweetie, it worked, lets sit down shall we. I'm thirsty and it's been a long day."

She sat down and I slid in next to her.

"So, Michaella. I'm not one to beat around the bush, I am very direct. And I am very interested in getting to know you. But, I haven't had the best luck with this. I was wondering if maybe you and I could start out being friends"

My heart raced. She does want the same things as I do. So, I will take her lead and proceed slowly.

"Yes, we could do that, friends would be a nice change." She then put her hand on mine, and caressed it. A spark ignited the flame that started burning between us. Tha passion grew to a feverish pitch.

"Oh Hell" was all she said right before she took my face in her hands and kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss with equal fervor. I so wanted her, right there, that very moment. I don't know who break the kiss first. But we were both left breathless.

"WOW" we both breathed.

"What was that, that was most definitely not a kiss between friends, that was something..." she paused.

I took her hand, looked deeply in her eyes. "That was something more."

"Yes, very much more. That's why I think for now, we should end this tonite, maybe meet again at another time. When we have more time."

I get up, take her hand and pull her tightly against me and give her a soft rose petal kiss on the lips, then whispered..."I'll be seeing you soon Ysabeau. Goodnight" I disapeared right before her very eyes. I arrived home a short while later. Got undressed and went to bed.

Was almost aseep when my phone went off. I looked, smiled when I saw the message was from Bo.

Thank you for tonite, and for the kiss. How does tomorrow sound

Boy she's insistant, didn't think that kiss was that special, but ok, I'll not pass up the opportunity to see her again and possible taste those sweet lips again. Those sweet rose petal soft lips.

Tomorrow night sounds fine. Now get some sleep, sweet dreams my lovely

Goodnight, Bo

I chuckle Yes, goodnight Bo..until tomorrow..dream of me..M

Because I know I will be dreaming of you. I thought to myself.

I then shut off my phone and driften off to a peaceful, Bo filled sleep. Ah yes...tomorrow..

Several tomorrows came and went, due to me being called out of town on business all the time,checking on Lachlin Pharmaceauticals restructuring, and her working on that vampire case with Dyson and Tamsin. Occassionaly we would manage to see each other, exchanging small talk and long passing glances. It seems this just wasn't meant to be. Our busy lives seemed to ensure that our only kiss remained..just that..a kiss nothing more. I didn't want to give up this so quickly. But in my experience, this many stalls right out of the gate only meant one thing, the horse needed to be put down. But how, she's still always in my thoughts. Sometimes it's like I can hear her very thoughts. It's like she's just as frustrated at this turn of events as I am. There was definitely something felt by both of us in that kiss. And now we will never know what that was. I needed to clear my head. So I put on a jacket and headed to the park to gather my thoughts and to try and let go. The sun is beautiful this time of night casting it's reflection over the water. A small breeze is blowing. And before I know it I am lost in thought, so much so that I do not notice some one walking up behind me, then put their hand on my shoulder. Startled, I jump up, in full dhampyr defensive mode and turn to face who it was...

Would love to here feedback of any kind, as I do not know how you think I'm doing. Once again, thanks for reading...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for continuing this journey with me. It's getting easier for me as I know where this story is heading. Now to make it come to life. Please forgive any typos, I don't catch them all.. Heat is coming, I promise.

I turned and with cat like reflexes grabbed the arm or the one who touched me. I immediately softened and returned back to human form when I saw who it was.

"Bo, what the hell. You need to be more careful who you sneak up on.. Geez."

"Well hello to you too,MIchaella. " she looked down. " You mind letting go of my arm." she chuckled.

"Oh yea, I'm sorry" I immediately released her from my grasp. "So what are you doing here?"

"It was such a lovely night , I decided to go for a walk, saw you here, decided to come over and say hi."

"Well hi then. Next time just say hi, okay. Sorry I'm just a little jumpy these days, with those vampires setting up shop who the Fae knows where."

"It's okay I am a little freaked out myself. Apology accepted."

I trun and look at her, and I am amazed at how the soft glow of the of the sunset plays upon her skin. Never have I seen anything as beautiful as she is in this moment. Part of me just wanted to take her in my arms and kiss those sweet lips once more. But, then again it's been so long since our last kiss, I doubt very highly she'd want me to do that, I thought to myself. And just like a dream, she walks up to me, puts her arms around my waist, leans in and whispers in my ear.

"I want what you want, my dear. Now shut up and kiss me or I will die in the waiting."

"What, did you just say?"Startled by her uncanny ability to read my thoughts.

She looks deeply in my eyes and whispers softly. "I said kiss me, my lovely."

My mother spoke of a special connection between two people whose destiny has made them true soul-mates. No way, she can't be the one, just can't be. It just doesn't seem plausable, after all these centuries of searching for that special one. And, it appears maybe just maybe, my mother was right. For I seem to be melting under her spell. I lean in and place a soft tender kiss that turns into a deep passionate one. She pulls back from the kiss, breathless.

"Thank you, I so needed that, now that we got that overwith, would you mind if I join you on that bench and continue to watch the sun disappear into the night."

"I would love that, come sit beside me, I promise I won't bite" I quipped.

She laughs and the smile just radiates through my very soul. "You're such a cheeky vampire."

She sits next to me, I notice, she is getting a little chilled, the coolness of the night air has no affect on me. I offer her my jacket. She refuses.

"No thanks, I'd rather be in your arms, if you don't mind. I think that would keep me warmer."

"Ok,I think I can accomodate you come here my lovely"

I motion for her to sit down. She snuggles closely, and we sit together and watch the night fall. We say nothing, just enjoy each other's company. It feels so right being here light this. I notice it's getting late, and offer to take her home. She allows me to walk her. We hold each other's hand and occassional steal a quick kiss or two along the way. Something about this feels right. We head up to the shack, she stops and turns to look at me. I melt in the softness of her beautiful brown eyes.

"Tonight was lovely, perhaps we could do this again. It felt right, being with you, in your arms. Michaella, I don't know what's happening here. But, I think, I might." she looks away. I take her face gently in my hand, cup her chin. "You might be what" I whisper then place a tender kiss upon her lips. I pull back, look intently in her eyes. "I might be too, let me walk you up to your door so I can get one more kiss goodnight."

We walk up the stairs to her door. She turns to me, and all the passion that had building, spilt forth. She pushes me hard against the wall, and kisses me long and hard, her tongue probing, mixing with mine. I return the kiss with equal passion and furvor, my hands come between us as I gently start to kneed her breasts. A soft moan escapes her lips. The kiss deepens further still. I pick her up, wrap her legs around my waste, and press her against the door. My hand slides up her skirt, finding the edge of her panties, I gently start to tug them down.

Just then a voice clears and alerts us both to the fact we are not alone in the hallway. It's Kenzi. I quickly put Bo down. Blushing a deep chade of crimson. Bo striaghtens her skirt.

"Nice kiss there there, sugarbuns. Howza bout you two either move this inside or clear the way so I can get in. Cuzz momma is tired and in need of some zzzz's."

We let Kenzi pass. I then turn to face Bo. "As much as I would love to come inside, and make love to you all night long. I really think we need to not go any further just 's so much we have to...discus some things first." I breathe heavily. "I'm part vampire and..."

"And I'm a succubus, and do you honestly think I'm going to let you leave after that? I'm in full succubus mode, and you have me extremely turned on at the moment. " She said in a wanton tone.

Seeing her need I decide to help her out of this precarious dilemna, I could sense in her the succubus hunger and knew I had to in some way take care of it. For I was to blaim for her current state of all of my vampire will, and some tricks I perfected from my previous romantic interests, I walked up to her slowly.

"Come here, let me take care of that need for you. I can do so, without removing one single item of your clothing. Let me cure that hunger. " I say tenderly.

"Ok, vamp..give it your best shot, but if what you got planned doesn't do the trick, I am not responsible for what I'm going to do to you in this hallway. " She said full of desire.

"Fair enough, now come over here and wrap your arms around me. " I chuckle.."You're going to need something to hold onto." I wink.

"MIchaella, I'm warn..." I took her face quickly in my hands, kissed her long, hard and deep. She starts moaning in pleasure. I continued the kiss, filling it with so much passion it causes her to tremble, then stiffen and go over the edge into a mind-blowing climax. She she collapses in my arms. I carry her inside, laye her on her bed. She looks up at me and whispers breathlessly.

"No-one's ever. .that was..OMG.. all that in a kiss.. M what have you done to me..wow" she says through gasps of air. "Please stay, stay the night with me."

"I'm afraid I cannot, so for now, I will leave you. Take care my love." I lean down and kiss her tenderly. I head to the door. My head turns to face her as she speaks in a exhausted voice.."Michaella, I think I'm falling in love.." her voice trails off. "Me too my love, me too. " I say as I Vamp travel back to my place. I really need to shower, that was a close call and I need to cool off. Going to be a long, cold shower at that.

After getting out of the shower and changing into my night clothes, I see there is a message on my phone from Tamsin .

Got a lead on those Vampires that attacked me, leaving shortly with Dyson to check on the validity of the lead. Trick said to keep you posted. Thanks for saving my ass the other night. Owe you big time.~Tamsin.

I check the time on my watch. Shit, that was two hours ago. I reply to the message.

Tamsin, where are you now? I need to know

Phone pings a few seconds later.

Dyson got word they are now at the abandoned canning factory atthe edge of town. We are going there to check it out, and if they are there, we are going to take them out.T

Tamsin, wait, don't do anything or go near there. Where are you now

Waiting for Dyson. He had to grab a couple things first from his place. I'm down at the station

I will be there shortly, I mean it Tamsin, do not go there without me.

I know she's going to not listen to me, she's a Valkyrie out for revenge for getting the upper hand on her. From my expreience nobody bests a Valkyrie and lives to tell about it. I must hurry. For vampires, even minions are most powerful at night, they will scent them miles away. I go to my den, punch the code to the secret panel that leads to my weapons room.

The doors open to my weapons cache. It's pretty extensive and impressive. I have amassed quite the collection over the years. I head over to my cabinet filled with various assortments of daggers, swords, and other vampire hunting equipment. I grab a few things as well as some protective gear. For they know me, and know very well the only way to kill me is by removing my head. That's not going to happen tonite. I get dressed in my leather hunting outfit and ready my weapons, then head out. In a blurr I travel to the police station and head inside, and learn they've head off with out me. "Stupid, fools" I mumble to myself. I then begin to start tracing their scent. Hope I get there in time.

Across town, Tamsin and Dyson, ignoring Michaella's request head over to the abandoned factory. Her and Dyson are met with an eerie silence.

"Tamsin" Dyson whispers. "Be on the ready. I know they are here, I've picked up their scent, they are somewhere inside. Don't worry partner, I've got your back"

"Ok, let's get a move on, I want some payback, and this Valkyrie is hungry." Her face darkens as she switches into her Valkyrie form. They proceed to the door, weapons readied and open it . It creaks as they walk in. The head down the corridor, being ever cautious, the vampires could be anywhere. Suddenly a noise is heard from down the hallway. The head over to investigate. Tamsin jumps as a rat jumps out in front of her.

"Rats, why did it have to be rats, anything but rats" she scoffs.

"Tamsin, relax. We need to be cautious. Come on, let's go."

"Sorry, I just hate rats."

As they enter the factory floor, a flutter of wings is heard above them, then quiets. They look up briefly, and in a blur they are suddenly surrounded by hideous looking creatures, underfae that have been turned into vampires. They reak of death and rotting flesh.

Tamsin and Dyson, placing their backs against each other. Get ready for the impending attack.

"Shit, there's so many. Let's do this Dyson. I'm ready to kick some vampire ass"

Dyson shifts into wolf mode.

"We can do this, by the time Michaella gets here, we'll have wasted these bad boys." Knowing there is no love loss between vampires and wolves, they are bitter enemies. He eggs one on, taunting it.

"Hey, there big boy, come to poppa." He growls.

The first of them strikes, and is met head on with the wolf. Tamsin does the same thing, three of them take the bait and charge her.

"You want a piece of me, come on bat for brains. " One strikes her in the face, draws blood. It has little effect on Tamsin. "Is that the best you got? Come on already. Even a human has more power than that."

Just when they think they are making head-way more appear out of thin air. "Wtf..was all Dyson got out of his mouth as he was struck from behind. Fiercly out-numbered, they decided a retreat was their best option. But, they were surrounded.

After trailing them to this location, I carefully make my way inside. I climb the stairs to see if I could get a better view of what's going on, and run smack into a vampire. He knocks me to the ground. Dodging his next blow, I quickly get up on my feet, swing my trusty claymore, it connects with it's target and effectively decapitates it's victim. I watch as the vampire disintegrates before my very eyes. I then make my way to the railing and look down to see Tamsin and Dyson surrounded. If I don't make a move quick, they will be dead for certain. I get up on the railing, and jump down at least one story to the floor below in between Tamsin and Dyson.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a party, I would've brought the beer. " I quip.

"Sorry, forgot to mail the invites." says Tamsin.

One of the vampires recognizes me, and charges me.

"I don't think you're on the guest list." I say as I swing my sword and remove his head.

I look at Tamsin and Dyson. "I'll clear a path, you two make a run for it."  
"What, and leave you with all the fun, you've got to be kidding." said Tamsin.

"There's too many, we need to make a hasty retreet, save the killing for when they are at their weekest. Trust me, they are too stong now. We have to go."  
"Fine, we will do it your way. " Tamsin scouls."But,lets take a few of these suckers out on our way outa here."

"Sounds like a plan. " I hand her a sword from my sheath on my back. "Here use this, it's more effective."

WE chop and dice through them, and manage to get out safely. Once we are a safe distance away, I begin to scold Dyson.

"Dyson, you of all people know, you do not attack full vampires at night. They are at their most powerful. How could you be so stupid. I mean really, I thought you were smarter than that."  
"Don't preach to me MIchaella, besides you're a vampire yourself. If I didn't respect you so much, I'd kill you where you stand just for talking to me like that."  
"Relax them hackles wolf. I think your memory is going. I'm a dhampyr, not a vampire. We're the best defense against vampires, if you remember correctly. I've saved your ass more times than I can count, because of your ego. Now lets get out of here and plan how we are going to remove this unsightly plague. I'm thirsty, I'm going to the Dal, either of you care to join me?"

"No thank you, I'd rather not be near you right now." Dyson said angrily, before he got into his car and drove off.

"Fine, suit yourself..how about you Tamsin, want a drink?"

"Sure why not. Never pass up an opportunity for a drink. Say what's his problem with you anyway."

"Oh, it's nothing. I bruised his wolf ego again by showing him up. He'll get over it. Come on let's he knows I am right, but he will never admit that."

"You got that right."

Tamsin gets in and we head to the Dal, making small talk along the way. As I look at her, I think back to all those times, I've watched her end one life-cycle, and be reborn. She is very much like the Valkyrie I made that promise to centeries ago. So proud, so noble, so brave, and oh so stubborn. A true warrior. One day, I will share my secret with her. Tonite, I'll just have a drink with my new friend.

In the coming chapters, there will most definitley be some interaction with other members of the gang, especially Kenzi. I adore her on the show, and I do believe there has to be a toothbrush, footlocker, Kenzi dance scene as well. We also will need to learn Bo's relationship with her former lovers Dyson and Lauren...


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again for those who are sticking with the story thus far. Trying to make sure I update daily. But, due to real life situations, there will be times I won't be able to, so thank you in advance for your patience.

After having several drinks with Tamsin, I decide to call it a night. I take her home and then head off to the penthouse. I wanted to get a good ammount of sleep before facing Evony. If you are not on top of your game, she will eat you alive. And, I am not about to let that happen. I check my phone one last time before heading off to bed. My heart soars as I see there are a couple messages from Bo.

Michaella, I really wish you would've stayed. I feel empty without you. Please call me~Bo

Sweetie*chuckles* Can I call you that. That kiss was amazing. Looking forward to seeing you again. I see that it is late and you must be sleeping. Wait, you're a dhampyr, do you even sleep at night. Well anyways, sweet dreams my love. Goodnight~Bo

I smile as I read that last message. Seems the movies are wrong yet again. Of course I sleep nights. I guess I'll have to educate her on the true facts versus fiction of vampires and dhampyrs.

I put the phone away and head off to bed. Dreaming of soft rose petal kisses and heated embraces. I wake up the next day with a start. Look at my clock. Shit, I've overslept. Take a quick shower, grab a quick cup of coffee, and change into clothes for my meeting with the Morrigan. Knowing I will be late if I drive there, I decide Vamp travel will get me there in time.

I arrive a few minutes later, with time to spare. I am greated by one of her assistants who takes me immediately to Evony's office and leads me inside. Evony waives off her assistant.

"That will be all Marcie, I won't be needing your services any longer. " her assistant heads out.

"Well, Michaella, what brings you here? Are you thinking of changing your status? Because if you are , we could have so much fun." I notice a slight seductive tone in her voice. She's already starting. I will set her straight, and have a little fun of my own while doing so.

I pat the pockets of suit and look inside my purse. Knowing her taste in activities, I toy with her just a bit.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten my set of handcuffs."

She laughs. "Always the smartass I see, some things haven't changed since the last time I seen you. Perhaps we should start this meeting off with a drink, what you drinking these days, O+, B-, or AB?"

"I'm sorry Evony, but I never have blood this early in the day, it unsettles my stomanch" I snark. "Now are we going to stand here and have a battle of wits, or we going to get down to the reason why I am really here?"

"Michaella, no need to be rude, just making small talk. Are all vampires always this testy. If I didn't know better I would think you're part wolf."

She is slowly starting to get on my nerves. I don't have time for this. I must see if she knows anything that can be of help to me.

"Very funny, now let's get down to business shall we." I sit down on the couch in her office.

"i understand there have been some attacks recently in your territory, I need to know what you know of them. "

"You're wasting no time I see. Perhaps after I tell you what I know, we could discuss you're coming and joining my team. "

"Sorry to disappoint, as I have told you and every Light and Dark leader through the years, I will never swear allegiance to any side. I like where I am at, so just get that fool idea out of your head."

"Well, can't blaim a girl for trying." She winks.

Not missing the opportunity to hit her with sarcasm, I deicidee to reply and put her in her place. I will not let her take control.

"Girl, honey you haven't been that for what, 500 yrs or so. In fact I would say father time has caught up to you based on those crows feet near your eyes. I know of a good plastic surgeon that could help you with that, in fact, I have his number right here if you want it."

"Well, that wasn't very nice Michaella. Let's start this conversation over."  
"Evony I have no time for this, I need you to tell me what you know about the attacks on Dark Fae and one of your own, Tamsin."

"How do you know about that, nobody was supposeed to find out. "  
"Evony, when it comes to attacks on Fae, there's not much that escapes me. Now please let's just get this overwith."  
"Well, from what I understand, the attacks were made by vampires that have decided to set up shop in my territory. My sources tell me they are thralls of a very powerful vampire. I'm still trying to find out who is controlling them. Tamsin, Dyson, and that Succubitch Bo are checking into that."

My anger started to rise just a bit after hearing what she referred to Bo as. But, I never let on that she upset me. I maintained my composure. I knew exactly who was controlling this group of vampires, but, I must tread carefully. Knowing my father may very well be behind them, brought a sudden chill to my spine. I decided to do a little prying, just to see if my suspicions were true. I knew the prison he was in was run by both light and Dark Fae. Only the baddest of the bad Fae were held there. And my father was most definitely as bad as they come.

"I might be able to help you with that. But, first I need you to do something for me."  
"MIchaella, I am flattered, you coming to me for help. " Evony chuckled. "But, don't you know, my favors come with a price. Are you sure you're willing to pay that price should it come to that."

"Evony, there will be no deals. I don't play that way. Now, either you get me some information, or I will see to it that the great Morrigan is doing nothing to stop the attacks on her sure you want that kind of publicity, especialy with Vex waiting in the wings to take your place."  
"Fine, what do you need?"

"I need to know if you could give me the latest prisoner list from Blodwyn Prison, and if there were any recent escapes from there?"

"Nobody escapes from there. It's escape proof. But, I can give you that prisoner list. I doubt it will be of any use to you. There's no vampires there currently in custody."

Shocked by this revelation. "Are you sure, there's no vampires there?" My blood turned cold. Seems my worst fear was coming to light. I just can't let her know,that the man I seeked and wanted dead may have escaped at least not yet any way.

"Yes, that list will be helpful. Please get it to me as soon as you can. It's important."

"Actually I can get it for you now if you like, can you wait while I have my assistant fetch it for me?"

"Yes, yes..I can wait. Thanks"

She gets on the phone and calls in her assistant who leaves and comes back a short while later with the prisoner manifest. She then gives it to me.

"There you go. Please let me know what you find out, I don't like Fae dying on my watch, looks bad to the elders."  
"Don't worry, I will keep you posted. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Thanks for your help."

I turn without saying a word and head out the door, making no hesitation, I head home, call my assistant and tell her I will be working from home the rest of the day. I take out my laptop, as well as the list she gave me and start trying to match things in my database. There has to be someone there who knows something. I must look and see which prisoner(S) may have aided my father in his escape or who was weak-minded enough to be controlled by him. Time flew by as I worked dilegently on this list. Cross-referencing known associates of my fathers along with different types of Fae who could be manipulated. The day turned to night and I realized I hadn't fed all day. I went to my special refigeration unit in the kitchen and got me out some fresh blood supplied to me by my most recently aquired blood bank. I downed it quickly, Feeling my power return and quite refreshed , I headed back to my den. I was alerted by the sound of my phone going off, I looked down to see who it was. My heart did a summersault as I saw that the caller was...it was Bo. I needed to take a break for I had been working on this for hours. I answered the phone.

"Hey, love, what you need?"

"Well, I am in need of a certain dhampyr's company and posssibly get some more of those delicious kisses. Know where I could find one on such short notice?"

"Well as a matter of fact I might know of one, maybe two. But giving you this information is going to cost you. Big time."  
I heard her laugh. It lifted my spirits.

"And what exactly is the price you seek for this information? Hmmm?..Name it."  
"Well, I was thinking, that maybe if a certain succubus is willing, perhaps she could join me for a moonlight stroll. I know just the place."

" I know this succubus would be more than willing to take you up on that offer. Where do you suggest we meet?"  
"I think the park would be just lovely. Meet you there in about 30 minutes. There's something I need to do first."

"Okay sounds good, see you there. Don't be late."

"I have no intention of being late, see you soon my lovely. Bye"

"Bye Michaella"

I put away all of the documents I was working on then slipped into some jeans and a nice blouse along with my leather jacket, then vamp traveled to the park. I found her waiting by the shore. She looked so stunning , her beauty completely took my breath away. I walked up to her, spoke her name, she turned to face me. And all the crap from the day, completely faded away. All that mattered was her. I took her hand, pulled her close and gaver her a soft and tender kiss, which she gladly returned. My heart was pounding. I pulled back from the kiss and looked in her eyes.

"You ready to go walk in the moonlight with me"

"Yes, that would be lovely, where you taking me."  
I smiled. "It's a suprise now come her, let me hold you in your arms, and I will take you there."  
She then wrapped her arms around me tightly. I could feel the heat of her skin through our clothes. It ignited the passion deep inside my soul. I wanted her firecely. My vampire blood was raging for want of her..I held her closely, her breath hitched when i did so.

"Close your eyes"

Once her eyes closed, we traveled like a blurr to a private beach on a secluded island that I owned.

"Now open them. "  
She gasped when she saw where I had taken her.

"Where is this place, it is so lovely. You're so lovely"

She cupped my face in her hands and gave me a deep kiss, which seem to fuel the passion in my blood even more. I returned the kiss and soon, it was just us and the moonlight. We broke from the kiss breathless. I felt the chill of the ocean air, and noticed she was getting a little cold. She then looked at me with eyes filled with want and desire, a flash of blue sparked in them. I could tell she was feeling what I was feeling. She grabbed my hand.

"Let's go inside, it's getting a bit cold."

We walked hand in hand to my small vacation cottage. I led her inside, then motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Would you like some wine."

"Yes, wine would be lovely." she then took off her boots and made herself comfortable and stretched her legs out across the couch. Damn it, did she have to look so beautiful and so hot. The blood rage continued to build. I felt a hunger burning deep inside. A hunger I had never felt before, not like this. I handed her the glass of wine and sat down beside her.

"This is wonderful, such a beautiful place you have here. In fact, I could stay here forever, if it meant being here with you."

I turned to her, gently caressed her face, then kissed her once more. I just couldn't get enough of those sweet lips. She then placed down her glass. And like a wildfire, all the passion that we were holding in, suddenly spilt forth. She took my face in her hands and pulled me to her while doing so she kissed me deeply, our tongues probing feeling searching. My body turned to liquid fire as her hands traced over my breasts and down the curves of my sides. The vampire blood lust raged. I kissed her long hard and deep. Her hands ripped open my shirt, and she cupped my breasts firmly in her hands. I lost myself in the touch, in the heat of the moment. I could see the succubus had awoken within her, she started to pull chi from me as the embrace continued. Never had I felt such hunger, such passion. I could feel her hunger in the press of her body underneath mine. Before I knew it, I lost control. My hands quickly made waste of her shirt. My God she is just beautiful,I thought as I looked down on her. All I wanted to do was devour every inch of her flesh. My mouth started placing tendiner kisses and nibbles first behind her ear, then as she turned her head to give me greater access. Hearing her soft moan, I fought with everything inside not to bite into her delicate flesh and make her mine forever. Her hands continued to work their magic on my flesh.

A growl escaped my lips, my eyes were glowing a deep red , my fangs fully extended as the passion consumed me. I looked in her eyes and saw that they were a brilliant shade of blue. She then sat up, pushed me back on the couch. Before I knew it, her hands had removed my bra. Her mouth was on my flesh and started their journey along my neck, then down across my collar bone. She occassionally pulsed me with that succubus energy. Touching kissing, nibbling. She traced the swells of my breasts with her tongue. So close to climax, I began writh and arch as the touches and kisses continued. Soon the passion was so great, painful in it's intensity. A deep pained grown escaped my lips. As she was about to continue her southerly journey, she looked at me briefly and saw that I was in full vampire blood lust mode, and the pained expression on my face. A look of fear came across hers, and she immediatley pulled away from me, and got up off the couch.

"I'm so sorry Michaella, i can't do this. I'm so afraid. I'm afraid we might..." she trails off and looks away, tears filling her eyes. The magic broken, I am back to my human form. I go to her and wrap my arms around her tenderly.

"MY love, what is wrong, what's with the tears, why do you tremble so?"

Bo turns to me, her eyes filled with tears. I cup her face in my hand and caress it.

"I wasn't prepared for this, all this passion between us. I got so caught up.." her breath hitches

"Michaella, it frightens me. I lost control. I can't..."

"You can't what, please Bo tell me, whatever it is you can tell me."

"I can't take the chance of hurting you, what if we go to far ,and I take too much from you? Michaella, I saw your face, heard your pain. I just won't take that chance, not with you. I have fallen in love with you. I think, we need to..." Her tears falling freely.

"We need to what Bo, you're scaring me. "

She then reaches up, caresses my face.

"I'm so sorry, MIchaella. But, I think we need to take a break. I have things I need to figure out, if we are to go any further. Please understand."

My heart falls to the floor, and shatters as it hits. Tears now filling my eyes. I've heard this many times before. They say break, which in truth means break-up. I take a step back, and look deeply in her eyes.

"A break, Bo we barely got started. How can you say that? We can control things, don't do this."

"Michaella, please take me home. " She says with a sudden heartbreaking coolness.

Seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind. I take her in my arms, for what I feel is the last time, and in a blurr I deliver her to her doorstep.

She caresses my face. I lean into the touch, then pull away a little.

"Please understand Michaella, I need time to sort this out. Please give that me."

Hearing the determination in her voice, I pursued the subject no further. Perhaps a hasty retreat from this was in order, I turn away and start to leave. She comes behind me and puts her arms around me. I stiffen at her touch, barely able to contain the pain I am now feeling inside. My heart is breaking.

"Michaella, I promise. I will be back. I'm begging you, just give me time. "She pleads.

Wanting to get away from the sadness. I touch her hand briefly, knowing it may be the last time I do so. I fight the urge to turn around and just hold her. I know in my heart it would be a mistake to do so.

"I will give you whatever time you need. I have waited a lifetime for you. I will not bother you any further."

"MIchaella, plese, it's just a break. Soon my love I will be back in your arms again."

She tries to squeeze me tighter. I pull away from her grasp, and head down the stairs.

"MIchaella, I love you." She yells as I walk down the stairs of the shack. I look up and see her tear filled face. The sight is unbearable. I look away.

"Yeah, I love you too, goodbye Bo, it's been lovely." Hearing the door shut,I stand there for a moment, absorbing what had just transpired. I look up to the window. y ears can make out the sound of her crying. It is tooo much for me, so I make my departure and travel in a blurr back to my place. I arrive there. And suddenly the pain of what I may have lost has hits me. I collapse in a pools of tears, holding my head in my hands...

Sorry folks, this had to happen. Not sure how long they will be apart, as there are some things they both need to work through before they can be together. So please bear with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if the last chapter upset any of you. As you know with any story certain things happen before you can get to the good stuff. This one is a short one. My apologies also for not posting yesterday. Things in real life kind of got in the way of that. Thanks for continuing this journey with me.

I wake up in the middle of the the next day feeling lost and empty inside. An overwhelming sadness consumes me. I've crossed many centuries, always searching, and never finding that special someone. Yes, I have loved many. But, up until I met Bo, I never knew what it truly felt like to be in love. And now that I've found that once in a life-time kind of love, I've lost my hold on it and watched as it slipped right out of my fingertips. She made me feel so alive, opened up my soul and made me feel happiness I never thought possible, and now it's gone. There is no such thing as taking a break. It's just a politer way of breaking up. One never returns after they've asked for the break. So now, I must pick up the pieces of my broken heart and move on without her. I call my assistant Danny, and inform her I will not be in for today and reschedule any appointments I may have. Going to focus my attention on finding my father's whereabouts.

I head over to my desk and fire up my computer. I start noticing some interesting things right off the bat about the inmates at the prison. Seems recently some prisoners were transferred there by the Light from a minimum security facility. Utilizing my hacking skills, skills that I gained from the Cold War days, I manage to get into the system, soon I am looking at the truth, for it is glaring me directly in the face. "Unfucking-believable" I say to myself. The Fae that ordered the transfer, is from this district. Hmmm..now to find out the who. I dig a little further. I gasp in shock at the name that appears on the screen. MORTHIL RHESPIN, the current Ash of this district. Now why would he do that? Let's see here. Now this is odd, or an uncanny co-incidence. The date of this transfer was two months before I arrived here, around the same time it was leaked to the media that Lachlan Pharmaceuticals was going to be put on the market, and that my company Delany Enterprises was very interested in purchasing it. Everyone knows, when it comes to my company purchasing things, I personally handle the transactions. So, he knew I was coming, that son of a bitch.

Morty, Morty Morty, you've been a very bad Fae, and I am so going to find out how bad. If you had anything to do with my father's escape from that prison, you will pay with your very life. I just have to find the connection before I present it to the Light and Dark Fae elders. Any fae who openly accuses a high ranking Fae of a crime without absolute proof, is excuted. So, I really needed to make sure of this. Because my heart was still realing from the situation with Bo, I decide the best way to get over the pain, is to make a road trip. Will go to Blodwyn Prison myself and see what I unconver. Not sure of who I can trust at this point, so I think it wise to go alone. I will inform my one trusted friend of what is going on, and what to do should anything mysteriously happen to me. I pick up the phone and call Trick informing him of what I have uncovered. He knows the seriousness of this matter and has vowed to keep it a secret at all costs. I am thankful he did not ask anything about Bo. Not sure I could've handled that right now. He suggests I take someone with me, and suggests of all people, Tamsin. I told him I would think about it. But,there's nothing to think about. She works with Dyson. And I do not want to take any chances of running into Bo. I just couldn't face her right now. Just then my phone rings, it's Tamsin. I answer.

"Hey Tams, what's up?"  
"There's been another attack, we are on our way to the crime scene now. Is there any way you could come down here? Dyson suprisingly feels you might be of some use here."  
"He does, does he. I suppose I could come take a look. Where's the location?"

"Thanks, and Michaella, just a heads up. Because this body was left in Light Fae territory, Bo's ex Lewis will be there."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll be there shortly. Tell me Tamsin, will Bo be there as well?"  
"No, she took some personal time and her and Kenzi have left for a couple days. She seemed out of sorts, not herself. What's going on?"  
"I'd rather not discuss that if you don't mind. I'm on my way. Going to grab a couple things first and be right there."

"Okay, see you soon."

We hang up and I head to my cabinet filled with various healing herbs. If this is a vampire attack, it will only be a matter of time before the body comes back to life. Will also bring some weapons just to be safe. Dr. Lewis huh...Bo hasn't said much about her, I wonder why. Just that she is an ex she'd like to forget about. I wonder, will I also be added to that list soon. I really don't think she's coming back for , I can't think of that right now. I get dressed and head out the door.

Tamsin and Dyson arrive on the scene and find Lauren examining the body. She is busy collecting samples, gathering trace evidence and preparing the body for the transfer to the Light Fae compound to do a full autopsy. Dyson starts canvasing the scene to see if he can pick up a scent on possibly who left the body there. Tamsin heads over by Lauren. There's a noticeble tension between them. Large in part to the fact that Lauren feels Tamsin is the reason Bo never gave her a second chance. Tamsin, has never really liked Lauren or the way she treated her friend after the official break-up. True Tamsin and Bo shared a couple kisses, and one time Bo fed off her to help Bo gain the strength to go after the Kitsune, and rescue Kenzi. But , the feelings she had for Bo, were nothing more than a deep friendship. She had no romantic feelings for Bo whatsoever.

"Hey, Lauren what do we have here."  
"Tamsin, it's a dead body, what did you think it was, a movie prop?"

"No need for the attitude Lauren. I meant to say, what do you think happened here."

"Well, based on the the temperature of the body, the fact that rigor has not yet set in, this body was placed here within the last few hours. I am curious to know why there is no sign of decomp setting in or any evidence of any kind of attack. Never seen anything like this. This has me puzzled."  
"What, the great Dr. Lewis is stumped. That's a first."  
"Oh, ha ha Tamsin, I'm sure once we get the body to the morgue, and I do an autopsy, I'll have the answers you seek."

"Well, I'm having a friend come in and look the body over. I think she might offer some sort of insight as to what happened here."

"Why did you do a thing like that, I'm more than capable of figuring things out myself. I always do. It's what the Ash now pays me to do."  
"Pays you huh, so that's what they're calling it these days." Tamsin snarked.

"Knock it off Tamsin, I'm a little busy here. Just tell your friend whoever she is, to not bother coming. This body is property of the Light, and I will not have some rank ammateur destroying it or my crime scene."

"I''m afraid I can't do that Lauren."  
"Why is that?"

Tamsin motions with her head. "Because she is here."

"I don't care, she's not coming anywhere near this body."

I laugh as I hear her speak those words, as I walk up.

"Do you honestly think you have the power to stop me?"

I then, using my vampiric powers of pursasion get her to allow me by the body.

"Don't worry sweetie, I have no intention of destroying, anything unless of course this body decides to move. Now if you will excuse me, I need to examine the body." I gently push Lauren, using my telekentic powers aside, and kneel down and start looking at the body. My senses pick up the scent of the attacker, it's just as I suspected, it's a vampire attack. I must act quickly, the sun is starting to set, and he will awaken soon. I pull out my broadsword, and prepare to swing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you can't do that. You'll be destroying evidence. The Ash will not stand for this. " Lauren shouted. She then places herself between her and the body. "I can't let you do this."

"Get out of my way Dr. Lewis, trust me when I say this, I'm not only doing you a favor, I'm about to save your life, now move!"

"The hell I will, the Ash will have your head for this. "  
"The Ash has no powers over me, no move out of the way!"

We bicker long enough for the sun to fall from the horizon, and soon darkness falls. I watch the body closely, it begins to stir . Lauren is still standing dangerously close to it. Suddenly, It's hand reached up and grabs Lauren's leg. Lauren shrieks. Tamsin, knowing what's going on, manages to pry the now vampire from Lauren's leg and pushes her out of it's reach. I make my move and bring the sword down and completely sever it's head from it's body. Everyone watches in shock and disbelief as his body disintegrates and turns to dust.

Lauren gets up, brushes herself off and walks up to me.

"Thanks, I guess in order. I'm sorry. I didn't know. How did you...you only took one look."

Tamsin speaks. "That's because Michaella here is a very special Fae, one who can detect vampires. She's a hunter of sorts. "

"A what did you kind of hunter?"  
Tamsin looks to me before proceeding. I give nod and her the go-ahead to tell her who I am.

"She's a dhampyr. Part vampire, part human. They are known vampire trackers and killers."  
This piqued Lauren's scientific interest.

"I've only read about them in the archives. I heard they are rare. I never thought I'd actually get to see one. "

"Well, you have, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go over this scene. I'm sure it's creator felt the loss and soon will be here. We must act quickly. Vampires are most powerful at night."

"MICHAELLA!Come here quickly, I think I might have something" Dyson yells from the edge of the woods. I run over to him quickly. In his hands he has an amulet. An amulet I have not seen in centuries.

"MIchaella, please tell me this isn't from who I think it is, this isn't possible is it?" Dyson asks.

I smell the amulet and recognize that familiar scent, a scent of lavender and roses,mixed with another scent I don't quite recognize.

"OMG, can it be Dyson, you were there..you saw what happened, this scent is fresh ,which means she is alive."  
Tamsin walks up.

"Whose alive?" she asks.

"My mother...

Yeah, I know..intersting twist I decided to add to the story, we will see where this leads.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a little more drama before the fun really begins. thank you all so much for reading. Not the most perfect writer, but I try.

"Your Mother, thought you said she was dead. "

I am shaking overwhelmed by the possibility that my mother is alive, and the one controlling the thralls. The very thought sickens me. For my mother was everything that was good in this world and in my eyes, an angel. But yet, I am standing here, holding the very amulet she used to wear around her neck, with her scent all over it. I turn to Dyson. He was there that fateful day and among those that captured my father.

"Dyson, you know this can't be possible. You were there, you saw her die."  
"Yes, I was there, but MIchaella if you remember, I was helping you to escape, I looked in the direction of where your mother was, I never actually saw her die."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, you saw her die, I know you , no no..she did die I remember that day like it was yesterday."

Dyson grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes. "Michaella, get a grip, let's go back to your place, and see if we can figure things out there. It's no longer safe here and we are not equipped to handle things."

"Dyson for once I am going to listen to you. Meet me at my place in half an hour. "

Tamsin walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay, or do you need me to stick around just a bit?"  
I pat her hand.

"No, I'll be okay, just need a little time then I will see you there. Thanks anyways."  
After they leave, I scour the scene hoping for more clues. But, find nothing. Suddenly, a chill runs down my spine. I feel like I am being watched. I scan the woods, seeing nothing but darkenss. I decide to scoop up the dead vampire's ashes and bury them in sacred ground just to be sure there is no chance of ressurection. After burrying the ashes, I head home and find Dyson and Tamsin waiting there for me. We head inside, I pour them drinks, and we get started on trying to figure out what's going on.

Just then Dyson's phone rings. Tamsin mouths "Who is it?"

He mouths back, looking at me, then back to Tamsin.."Bo" He then heads off to the adjoining room. Just the fact that he is talking to her, not me has me believing that she has made the decision to not be with me, and is trying to find the right way to tell me. My heart sinks further into the abyss. I try not to pry, but something in my subconscious makes me try to listen anyways. I make out bits and pieces of their conversation, mainly from his end.

"Yeah, she's okay...her mother might be alive...do you want me to say aything to her from you..okay, I understand and I will respect that...okay see you then..say hi to Kenzi for me..okay..bye Bo" He then returns after concluding his conversation with her. he looks at me, with a look I don't quite recognize, perhaps understanding because even though he got his love back, they never did get back together. I decide not to pry him for imformation. As much as I want to know what she is thinking, I did promise her I would give her time. So, I must do that.

He grabs a beer and sits down on the couch beside me.

"MIchaella, I know that is your mother's necklace. My question is, how did it get there? can you remeber anything from the day she died that might help?"

I shake my head. "I don't know, I mean, the pain of that day still haunts me, and I have long since put it behind me. Now you're asking me to remember that day, I just.."  
I get up and start pacing the floor.

"Michaella, it's okay. I know this is going to hurt, but, if remembering what happened can help us find clues to what's going on now, you're going to have to remember."

"I know, I know Dyson. Just give me a minute okay. " I go to the kitchen and grab a beer and slam it quickly then sit down and try and focus on remembering the events of that day.

Flashback:

"Michaella, have you been practicing the telekenisis I've been showing you like I asked" My mother inquired.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mother I have, I just don't see why it is so important, I'd rather be practicing my vampire skills, they are more fun."

Her voice cracked "Sweetheart, why do you want to practice the very thing that you have turned your back on? Being a vampire is only part of who you are, yo uare also human, is not knowing that important to you as well? Are yo uashamed of me?"  
I went up to her seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"No mother, I am very proud of you. All that is good in me is because of you. But, if my father ever comes for me, I need to make sure I know how to fight him off, and I am so afraid my human side won't be strong enough to defeat him, I'll need my vampire skills as well."

"I will show you those things, I promise. But, we first need you to master all of my skills and the powers of mine that now flow through your veins. Now show me. Move that pitcher over there and pour me a drink."

"Okay mother, I will do as you ask...

A month later:

"Michaella, wake up, we need to go. Here put this on, hurry, he's coming."

"Who's coming mother? Why the sudden need to leave?"  
"Your father Michaella, he's here and he is looking for you, we must get out of here now."

I grab my sword. "Then let me face him now mother, I am ready. i am strong enough."  
She cupped my face. "Sweetheart, now is not the time, there is more you need to learn yet, now trust me, we have to get out of here." She rushes me out the door and pushes me towards the carriage. Dyson reaches down, "Come on you two, he isn't far behind, we must hurry. Those traps can only hold him off for a little while."

WE get in, the carriage speeds of nowhere, our carriage comes to an abrubt stop. A scream comes from the front as the driver is suddnely pulled from his seat.

"Dyson, when I tell you to, take Michealla and get out of here as fast as you can, shift if you have to."  
"What, no mother I am not leaving you alone to face him, I will stay and fight by your side."

"My dear daughter, my light, you must go.I can handle him,now please just go. Dyson will take care of you."

"Please no mom, don't ask me to leave you here." tears are falling like rain.

Her lovong hand caresses my face. "My dear sweet girl, I have loved you from the moment I knew I was carrying you, and I will go on loving you, protecting you keeping you safe for an eternity. Please now go."

I was being pulled from the carriage by a large hand with claws. When I looked up, I saw the face of my father.

"Well, hello there my daughter.I think you know who I am and why I am here."

I was trembling, not out of fear but for being so close to the man I wanted dead. My dagger was gone.I suddenly was paralyzed, unable to move. Totally mesmerized by his power, I followed him. He stood me before him, and looked me over carefully. His penetrating and mesmeric gaze ceased.

"You are even more beautiful than I imagined. Your mother did well. Come walk with me my child. I need you to come with me, learn our ways, embrace your full power as a vampire, and accept your rightful place as my only heir by accepting your true heritage. Please say you will. I would rather you do so of your own free will."

"And what if I should refuse?"

"Then I shall take you by force, you know very well you're no match for me, so getting you to comply will be easy. I'll kill you if I have to."

"Well, sorry to disappoint I want no part of your world or anything to do with it. My mother and the Light fae are my world. So my dear father I'm araid you've wasted your time in coming here, as well underestimated me and my full powers."

Growling and hissing at him, my full vampire form came out, as well as his. Soon we became a mass of fangs and claws as we struggled. I was thrown through the air like I was nothing, landing with a loud crash against the side of the carriage. I could hear my mother's screaming, begging my father to stop his assault on me. Blood was coming from the wound in my continued with his attack, and grabbed me by my throat, nearly choking the life right out of me.

"Demetrius, get your hands off my daughter."

He looked her way, still with my throat in his grasp.

"I SAID LET HER GO NOW!" then came a loud and piercing cry as I watched my mother transform into a huge tiger, she lunged at him, knocking him off balance causing him to release his grasp on me. I felt the hands of Dyson grab me, pulling me to safety. I watched from a safe distance as they fought, a mass of fur, fangs, teeth, and claws. Suddenly, my father appeared to get the upper hand, he bit down on her throat, and started to drain her life blood from her. She turned back to her human form. In pain unable to scream, I watched as every last bit of blood was drained from her. Her blood was everywhere. My father screamed my name, unable to detect me he lashed out and started killing everyone from my villiage, I watched as my friends and family perished at his hands, the smell of blood and death filled the air. Feeling lightheaded from my own blood loss, I gave in to the darkness...

I was visibly shaken from the memory. Dyson was cradling me in my arms. I was crying. He stroked me hair in a comforting manner. All this sadness, is just too much.

"MIchaella, it's okay. I got you now old friend. Your safe now. So, you never saw it?"

I sat up and looked at him. "Saw what, Dyson tell me. What did I miss."

"Well, right after your father just threw your mother's lifeless body to the ground, and took off in a rage towards the villiage, I looked back briefly, and what I saw took me comepletely by suprise. A momentary bright light, as blinding as the sun appeared. I looked away out of fear I would lose my sight. BUt, when I returned my gaze, your mother's body was gone."

"What do you mean gone, bodies cannot just disappear in thin air, not back then anyways."

"I'm telling you Michaella, she wasn't there. When I knew it was safe, I went down there and searched for her. There was no trace, of her, not even so much as her scent remained."

"That's messed up Dyson. Maybe somebody took her body, and covered their tracks. I know she was dead. I saw him kill her. So this still does not explain how her necklace showed up at the crime scene now does it? My mother was wearing this when she died. " I held up the amulet.

"Actually Mick, I found the necklace well away from the crime scene grid. It was hanging on a tree, it's like it appeared out of thin air."

"Dyson what are you on. My mother was there, then she was not. The necklace wasn't there, then it was. I mean really, you sure you didn't hit your head today."

"Michaella, I'm serious."

"Yeah, so am I"  
I raised my hands in frustration. I wanted no more of the this. The last 24 hours had been the worst of my life and frankly I wanted to escape for awhile, preferably in a bottle of 150yr old Irish whiskey. I got up opened the door.

"I need you both to leave now, it's been a long enough day and I want to forget about it." Looks at Dyson. " I want to foget about it alone, so please go."  
"Michaella, I can stay if you need me to."

"Dyson the last thing I need right now is a wolf hanging around." Looks at Tamsin. "Or a Valkyrie for that matter. No offense."

"None taken, but if you need me or somebody to drink with, give me a call."

"I might just do that, but not tonite."

She shrugged. "Ok suit yourself. " They both headed out.

Once they left, I grabbed that bottle of irish whiskey, and drinked myself into a stupor, somehow I managed to find my way to the couch before I passed out. The next morning, still hazy from my drinking binge the night before, my head was still a little foggy...a soft and tender voice had awakened me. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or awake. I looked up, and saw the face of what appeared to be an angel.

"MIchaella, wake up. You need to get going. Come on you can't sleep the day away. Here drink this, it will help."

I sat up, drank the nasty liquid. Suddenly my hangover was gone My eyes began to focus and then looked at the world around me. ON the kitchen table a breakfast was waiting for me, complete with a nice steamy cup of coffee. Suddenly she came into view, the angel I saw from 15 minutes ago. I gasped when I saw who it was, it was indeed no angel, more like something from one of my worst dreams.

"What are you doing here, you shouldn"t be here."...

Next chapter will be a fun one I promise. Thnaks for your continued support as well as patience as iwrite this story. Feel free to comeent, I thrive on and welcome feeback. Good or bad, I want to hear it. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to some great events in my real life, I threw out the original draft of this chapter and re-wrote it. Love how real life effects this writer . In fact it gets her so lost ,she doesn't pay attention to how long the chapter is. Hope you are continuing to enjoy the story.

"Lauren, what the hell are you doing here, and how the hell did you get in? This is a secure building."

Just what I needed one of Bo's exes snooping around. Her wanting to know about the dhampyr before her is most likely the main reason she is here. Damn her and her scientific curiousity. The less people know about me, the better chance of success I have with eliminating those behind the attacks. Should anyone learn of my weaknesses, it would not be a good thing. I am curious, so I allow her to answer. I have a sneaky suspicion that the Ash is behind her being here.

"Well, I came across some things at the crime scene, and because this seems to be your area of expertise, I decided to find you and discuss my findings. The doorman, who is Light Fae, let me in as soon as I informed him I was here on behalf of the Ash, that it was a Light matter. I'm sorry if me being here upsets you. "

I sat up, wiped the sleep from my eyes. Remarkably my headache was gone. Whatever she gave me seemed to work.

"No, it's okay, how can I help. Maybe we can be of benefit to each other. I need to take aa shower, if oyu don't mind waitng we can go over whatever it is you ned me to go over."

"That's fine. I'll just sit here and wait. "  
A few minutes later, showered and refreshed I returned to find Lauren in my den looking over my books. There were extensive texts on basically every kind of Fae. I had amassed quite a collection.

"Ahem, what are you doing in here?"  
"Oh, I umm..am sorry, call it curiousity."

"Well, Lauren curiousity killed the cat, and I don't take too kindly to people snooping around my things, in fact it's quite rude actually."

"I really an sorry, but I have to say this collection is quite extensive. I am curious as to why you would have so much information on this many types of Fae. I mean some of these books contain things on rare Fae. "  
"Well, if you must know. Most of these books belong to my mother. She was a healer back in the early years working along the side of the Light Fae."  
"Your mother was Fae?"

"No, she was human, it's my father that was the vampire. "

" I read somehwere awhile back, while doing research in the Light archives of a human who aided the Light Fae. There are pages upon pages about her, they said for a human she possesed great powers, most notably healing. It seems she was quite revered. But, then no morewas written of her. Is this woman your mother."

"Yes, yes she was. But, she is no longer alive. But, I can tell you as a healer yourself, you understand the importance of knowing Fae biology. "  
"Yes, I do. It helps us understand things and find ways to help. Makes us better healers. Perhaps, if you don't mind, I could maybe borrow some of these."  
"No, they do not leave this residence. They are not for Fae use, and if you want to stay on my good side, you will not pursue this any further."

"Understood. Now, let's get to the reason I am here. I found this a few feet away from the body I showed it to Trick, and he suggested I talk to you. " She pulls out somnething from her pocket, and carefully unwraps it from the cloth. I let out a heavy sigh when I saw the item. I put my hand out.

"May I?"  
"Why sure, here." She hands me the solid gold medalion. I notice right away, the ancient inscription on it. It is very old ancient Hebrew. what is written on it startles me. It's a protection medallion, only given to guardians and those of great spiritual powers. It protects the bearer from evil, and those that would cause them harm. Why would something this powerful be left behind. Unless, No it can't be. that's foolish. I pretend to know nothing of this medallion or of it's origin. It's very seraphic origin.

"I'm sorry Lauren, but I cannot help you. I've never seen anything like this before. I wish I could be of more use."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure. But if you do not mind, maybe I could take a picture of it, and run it by some of my contacts to see if maybe they could help you. I will not ask to take it as I am sure the Ash would not approve of me being in possession of something from a crime scene.'

"No he wouldn't. But feel free to take markings from it, and pictures as well. This is a clue, I know it is."

I take the medalllion and make paper tracings of it's markings as well as several close up pictures, then hand it back to her.

"I'm sorry, wish I could've been more help."  
"that's okay, let me know if your sources uncover anything."  
"Don't worry, I will. Now if you will excuse me, I have some things I need to take care of. Work related things."  
That was a lie, what I needed to do was go see Trick. I know for a fact he knows something about this.

"Oh, okay, I will bother you no further. Have a good day Michaella. "

"you too lauren. And next tiem you wan t to see me here, I suggest you contact me directly."  
"Sure, no problem. Good day Micahella."

"Yes, good day."

I watched as she left my place. Soemthing tells me she didn't wuite believe me. I also think that the Ash had nothing to do with her being at my place. For, if he did, I do not think he would've allowed her to see me. She may be under contract with him. But, the Ash will use her in any way he sees fit. That thought angers me just a little. Humans should not be used this way, especially not a scientist of her calliber. Perhaps when this is all over, I will make her an offer that she may not refuse. i know of her expereioce with Taft. I will not lie or use her the way he did. I believe she could be of benefit to all living things fae and human alike. But I will save that for another day. I take the tracings and camera with the pictures and head to the I enter, my heart stops. The last person I expected to see was standing next to Trick engaged in heavy conversation. Damn, I really need to talk to him and she is in the wway of that. How do I do this. I must be at least civil. So, I head over to where they were talking at the bar. Trick notices me first.

"Hi, Michaella what are you doing here. thought you were going on that business trip to take care of that one matter."

"No, soemthing came up, tha trequires immediate attention. Something I need your help on. If you got a minute, I would like to go downstairs and discuss this with you." I turn and look at Bo who still takes my breath away with her beauty and very presence. I stay calm, trying not to show her my true feelings.

"HI Bo, you look well, quite rested in fact."

"Thank you. You look good too. Michaella..is there.." She had a hesitant look in her eyes, and a hint of something else, something hopeful. Minding my feelings, I responded cauthiously. I had a feeling she wanted to talk to me. And, I really wwanted to hear what she had to say.

"What is it Bo, you seem you okay?"  
"yes, it's just that..Oh damn..you look good..really good in fact. Do you think we could talk over drinks, there's so much I want to say to you, if you have the time after seeing Trick." Her eyes glimmered with hope and excitement .I fought the urge to lean in and kiss her.

"Yes, Bo we can talk. Just let me speak to Trick, then I am all yours. excuse me." A small smile played on her lips after I made that last comment wbout being hers. This warmed my heart, and made me very anxious to get this meeting with Trick overwith.

"I'll be back, soon." I smiled as I headed downstairs to Trick's lair.

"so, my friend, what is it you need from me?"  
I pulled out the tracings and the camera with the pictures on it.

"Trick, I know Lauren was here to see you about this. And I know you know what this is." I showed him the them the things.

"yes, I do. But, don't worry my friend, I told Lauren nothing. I sent her to you so you could see it with your own eyes, without casting suspicion that I knew anything."

"trick, you know what this is. My only question is how did it wind up at the crime scene, and what being left it there. This isn't something you leave around in plain sight."  
"No, it's not. In fact it has me quite puzzled as to who left it. If you do not mind, I would like to research this. The bearers name is written on it, perhaps I could see if who it was and why it was left."

"Of course, I want to know who it is too. Here, take the tracings and the pictures, then get back to me. I know you will keep it secret. I trust you my oldest friend."

"Yes, only you and I will know of this. I will let you know what I find out. Now go upstairs and talk to my grand-daughter, I'm sure what she ahs to say to you is equally as important as this."  
I laugh at his last comment, he knows why she is here to talk to me. that's what they were talking about when I walked in.

"what do you know Trick, tell me."

"i'm sorry dear friend, but that is something for Bo to tell you, it's not my place. Now get on will you, I have work to do."

I give him a hug, as I head back upstairs. I notice a book laying open on the table, Using my vampire vision, I look to it's contents. It's opened to a section on dhapyrs. Interesting. I smile and my heart swells to the point of bursting. I now know why she is back, and this makes me very happy. I will try and contain my enthusiasm and hear what she has to say.

She is sitting with Kenzi at the end of the bar as I walk up to her. Kenzi notices me first and smiles.

"Well, sugarcrotch I'm going back to the shack. Momma is in need of carbs and soem serious shut-eye. Traveling is sooo exhausting."

"You got that right Kenz, see you later."

Kenzi whispres soemthing in here ear, and Bo blushes at the comment.

"Go, I hope so Kenz. See you later."

Kenzi pats me on my shoulder as she is leaving. I hear her whisper under her breath.

"More like hear you later."

I walk up to Bo.

"So, what do you want to discuss with me, I'm alll ears."

"I want to discuss this..."

She cups my face in her hands, and places a deep and meaningful kiss on my lips. the very feel of her lips ignites the passion inside. I return the kiss, being careful to mind the burning desire from within. I feel I've just got her back and I am not going to do anything to make her leave again. I pull back from the kiss, and look at her intently.'

"Well, that's an interesting start to the conversation. Perhaps we could go somewhere and discuss this, preferably in private. Any suggestions?"

She laughs, it's infectious. "Well, I was thinking, perhaps amybe if you are up for it, we could go back to your place. What I have to say is for your beautiful ears only. We do have one small problem though. It seems I am without my car, Kenzi took it home."

"Well, my dear, you are in luck. As matter of fact, I have a way for us to get there faster than any car, and if you like, we could use my preferred mode of travel."  
She wraps her arms around my waist, looks flirtatiously in my eyes.

"And what mode would that be?"  
I pull her sensuaous form close to mine, I could hear her breath hitch then hold as I did so.

"This method, it's very economical and saves on gas." I say as we travel in a blurr to the front door of my penthouse. I open the door and motion for her to go in. I admire her form as it walks past me ever so seductively. I have a feeling this is going to be a very intense conversation followed by some serious negotiations as well as a very long night. I shut the door and lock it. Motion to her to have a seat on the couch. I grab a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses, then sit down next to her. I proceed to pour us some wine and hand her her glass. I watch her intently as she takes the glass to her lips, her soft warm rose petal lips and takes a sip, then places the glass on the table. She turns and looks at me very lovingly, and with a hint of regret.

"Michaella, there is something I need to say to you and I am asking that you do not interrupt and let me finish, then we can work on fulfilling our greatest desires." I saw a flicker of blue flash in her eyes. Oh yes, a very long night. She takes my hand and places it in hers. It's so soft and warm, I feel tenderness, and love in that touch.

"First, I am so very sorry for what happened between us, the last time we met. "  
I listen intently and allow her to continue. i would do anything she asked at that moment, for I...yes, I loved her that much.

"The way I handled it was all wrong. But, when I left with Kenzi, I needed time to figure something out. You and I are creatures with very deep passions, passions that are fueled by the strong feelings we have for each other. When I saw that look in your eyes, I thought I ws hurting you. I made a promise to myself a few years ago, that i would never do anything to hurt one I care about, especially one I love." her yes started to mist up as she spoke, a small tear fell. I placed my hand upon her face and wiped the tear with my thumb. She leaned in to my touch.

"Michaella, I do love you so very much. I've never felt this way about anyone. And the thought I could hurt you, even kill you, frightened me. My feelings are so strong. Losing you would destroy me. After I came back I asked Trick to look something up for me, a way we can be together without allowing our true natures to harm the other. And, you know what I learned?"

I shook my head. "No, what. Continue please."  
"I learned if the love is trong enough and we are both willing, we can be together in the omost intimate of ways, we can control our hungers. I my love believe that what we feel for each other is strong wenough to conquer anything. So my love, I was wondering, if you would like to make a go of this thing we have growing between us?"

My heart raced and pounded in my chest .this is the very thing I wanted .My dreams of forever were coming true. As tears of joy streamed across my face, I caressed her face and gently cupped her chin.

"Of course I want this. I have wanted this from the very moment I layed eyes on you. I loved you then, and I love you now, and I will love you forever and a day if you let me." I leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Both of our eyes filled with tears. I stood up, took her hand in mine.

"Come my love, let's go explore the posssibilities of where our love will take us. Allow me with heart to cherish you, my soul to worship you, and my body to show you how much I love you."

"I would like that very much. She then wrapped her armsaround me tightly. My body responded to the feel of her sensuous form ,and ignighted the hunger from within. She kissed me with a passion that I never known. Our lips touched, and our tongues explored further deepening the kiss. I gently swept her up in my arms and headed to the bedroom. I placed her feet then went over to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"Let's do this slowly I want to remember this moment and cherich it as we make love for the first time."

No words were needed atthis moment. I stood there totally entranced at the beauty in fron of me, she was mine and I was hers, and soon we would unitied as two hearts, two minds two bodies and become one. We both stood there for a monent walked up to me and kissed me which caused an incredible sweetenss to flow through me. Her hands were like liquid magic, as she slowly took off my top. It fell to the floor. I then removed her top, my breath hitched as I saw the swells of her breasts. She was magnificent, every inch of her. we wasted no time in removing our shoes and pants. The heated kiss resumed. MY hands snaked between us and I cupped a breast through the sillk fabric of her bra. I leaned down and traced tender kisses across the top of ehr fabric. A soft moan escaped her lips. I could feel her hunger building. I reached around ehr back with my owther hand and unclasped her bra. Then with my lips, I kissed her necked trailing soft kisses dwon to her swelling breasts. She moaed loudly.

"oh MIchalella, she breathed, take me now ,and make me yours forever."

I took her in my arms and guided her down on the bed. I hovered over her briefly and looked deeply in her eyes. She looked back, eyes hooded with desire and passion.

"I love you Bo, more than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too MIchaella. make love with me now. " She whispered.

I caressed her face, kissed her softly and deeply, felyth the hunger burning from within. Our lips became liquid fire, I could feel the love we had for each other in theat kiss. My hand traced across her collar bone and down to the gentlte swells of her breasts. Her brreathing became labored as my hand cupped the breast and my finger traced acrross her hardened nipple. She groaned and writed at my touch as my hand ent to her other breast. Fueled by desire from the touch and the kiss that continued, she started slowly to pull chi from me. Her eys sparking a brilliant blue like sapphires. The succubus ahd awakened and I welcomed it. Fueld by the growing desire inside me, I broke from the kiss. Started tracing soft kisses along her nack. My hand kneeded and gently toyed with her breasts. Her moans became louder as my hand traced down across her abdomen.

I placed tender kisses along her collar bone. She started to writh under my touches. mY hand slid down to the center which fueled her greatest desire. I took a nipple in my mouth and sucked it gently, flicking it with my tongue. My hand felt her wetness' As I slid one then two fingers inside her, my thumb rubbing against her core, I sucked the nipple harder. She arched and moaned my name. this fueld my hunger. I slowly started thrusting inside her as my mouth continued to devour her breasts. She began to writh and arch as I increased the tempo. Moaning louder still. She was on the verge of ecstacy. I applied more pressure with my thumb. Totally overcome with passion, she grabbed my face and kissed me deeply, pulling chi from me in the process. My own climax was near. I thrust faster while remaining in the kiss, the kiss of the succubus, the kiss of the one who loved me with everything she had. Her pelvis mathched me thrust for thrust. She then arched and stiffend, her climax ripped through her in waves ,clawing my back, screaming out my name. I soon went over the edge, at that very moment. I collapsed on the bed beside her. Still trembling like her from the climax. WE turned on our sides caressing each others faces, whispering "I love you's"

Panting she breathed "That was, OMG, Michaella, that was beyond epic..that was..extraordinary. I've never..not like that..wow..."

"Me either, not like that, not from a kiss."

It took a moment to catch our breaths. She then flipped me on my back, and smirked. I knew this was just the beginning, and I so welcomed it.

"Sweetie...I..Love..you.." She whisperd as she placed kisses upon my lips. Then, that familiar shade of blue lit her eyes. They were filled with so much desire, so much passion, and all the love she had for me. My passion again rose as she spoke.

"My love it is now my turn. You may want to grab onto something." She winked and smirked. while her hands slid down my heated flesh, giving small pulses along the way.

"Oh shit..." was all I could manage as her mouth crashed down on mine...

Well there you have it, my second ever attemt at writing NC-17, not sure how I did, so feel free to tell me. And for that certain reader, told you I would get even LOL Sorry, couldn't keep it PG LOL

Let the romance begin. Thanks again to those who are still reading. More drama and loving to come...


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter is on the small side, please forgive me. Real life and my crazy RP buddies have been keeping me quite busy as of late. Will try to be more timely in posting again. No promises though. Thank you for your patience and for continuing along with me on this story.

I wake up to find this beautiful succubus in my arms. All my dreams could never have prepared me for what I am feeling at this very moment. Last night and into the early morning hours, we expressed our love for each other over and over again. Not once did our true natures over power us and take over. We somehow managed to control our individual hungers. Although her beautiful neck is inviting, never once did I feel the urge to bite into it, to drain her and make her mine. And when the succubus awoke, she controlled it quite well, pulling chi in small increments. each time she did, she would look in my eyes to see if I was okay. All I could see in those beautiful succubus blue eyes was love. I never wanted it to end, but exhaustion took over, and we collapsed in each others arms.

I can't stop looking at her while she sleeps, but, I know I must head out to work soon. A busy day filled with meetings, and planning for the trip to the prison. Not sure how I am going to tell her I have to leave, or how dangerous this trip will be, that I might not return, if my identity is found out. The Morrigan has worked out a cover for me. Not sure I can trust it though as her motives for doing things have little to do with the betterment of Dark Fae, and more to do for her own selfish reasons. She does love her petty torments. I will have to prepare for the chance of being double-crossed.

Bo suddenly stirs, her eyes slowly open. She reaches up and caresses my face, I melt and lean in to the touch.

"Hey, you, what ya doing?"  
"Oh nothing, jst watching you sleep is all. "

"A girl could get used to that."

She gets up and plants a deep and meaningful kiss upon my lips. My blood starts to burn, and before I know it, she flips me on my back and straddles me.

"Well, well, I figured after last night, you would want to get some more rest first."  
"Sweetie, I am well rested and ready for round two, now be quiet, I want to give you a good morning kiss."

"My darling as much as I would love to waste away the morning hour with you, I really must be getting ready for work, however if you woould like, you caould join me in the shower where we could discuss in intimate detail the importance of water conservation."

She wasted no time getting out of bed and joing me in the shower. An hour later, we found ourselves sitting in the kichen enjoing a nice breakfast, stealing an occassional kiss here and there. AS I headed out the door, she stopped her arms around my waist, she looked deeply in my eyes.

"When am I going to see you again. Knowing will help the yime go faster until I ma in your loving arms again."  
I kissed her sweet lips tenderly.

"Well, my love perhpas if things work out we could get together again tonite. It all depend on how my day goes. I have alot on my plate at the moment."  
I saw apprehension and a little fear in her eyes. I needed to assure her, that last night meant everything to me and I very much wanted it to continue. Now that I have her, I have no intension of losing her.

"And, my love" caressing her cheek. You are very much one of those things on my plate. tell you what, if you are free, I would love to have lunch woth you today. Is that soon enough?"

Her face lit up. "I lould love that very much. Lunch it is. See you then sweetie."

She then planted a kiss that let me know that she was mine. Every fiber of my being came to life. I turned around to leave, she grabbed my arm.

"Um sweetie, I have a problem. You brought me here, how am I supposed to get home?"

"Teah, u could see where that would be a problem. Go grab your purse, I'll drop you off on the way to work."

On the way there she called Kenzi to let her know she was on her way home. I picked up bits and pieces of he conversation. Occassionally she would lok at me and giggle. Man, that laugh was infectious, It really made her eyes sparkle. I could tel lthey were close. And that touched my heart. Kenzi was known by those of us who have chosen to remain neutral. I am so looking forward to spending time with her as well. I would never dream of interfering with that relationship, I knew how important it was to Bo. A few moments later we arrived at the shack. Aptly named. A former drug house, aquired by Bo in the most interesting way. they made it a home. Although it had a run down, should be condemned look, the feelings I got off of it were something I always craved, the feeling of home. Penthouses, castles, mansions were the norm for me, yet not once, I have ever felt at home at any of them. Kenzi came bounding out to greet Bo. I gave her a quick kiss goodbye, then sat there and watched a little of the interaction between the two fo them Kenzi would whisper something, then Bo would look at me and blush. I waved good bye and drove off.

My morning meetings were rather dull, occassionally being interrupted by texts from Bo. I sure did love the playful banter we had. It felt real, and most definitely felt right. Be

Right before I was to head off to lunch, my phone went off. I saw that it was Trick.

"Hey, Trick, was just heading out to lunch. Is there something I oculd help you with?"  
"I got some information on that medallion, think you need to come here as soon as you can."  
"Really, so quickly, you never fail to come through for me my friend. I'll stop by after lunch.  
"Actually, Michaella is there any way you can come now?"

I could hear the urgency in his voice, and I knew from that tone, waiting was not a good idea. Now to call Bo and cancel lunch. I reallly was looking forward to it. Hope she doesn't think I am trying to blow her off, last night was most definitley not a one-night-stand, it was so much more than that. Well, better make the call. The phone rings, my spirits lift when I hear her voice.

"Hey, there sweetie, was just on my way to the park to meet with you, why you calling, let me guess you missed me."

"Of course I miss you. Um honey, I have a situation I need to take care of. Some pressing business, I am so sorry, but, I am going to have to cancel our lunch. Please don't be angry."

"Sweetie, I am not angry. You are a very succesful business woman, and some times these things happen at the last minute. Go, go do what you do."

Thant you love, for being so understanding. I just didn't want you to think I was blowing you off or something."  
"Now, why would I think that, my sweetie is a working woman. I know you love me and want to be with me, that's all that matters."

"Of course I do. I just want to have more time with you, be with you. Not just for lovemaking either."

"I would like that too, tell you what, call me later, and we will go from there. I love you Michaella, and I am not going anywhere."  
"Neither am I, I love you too Bo, talk to you later then, bye."  
"Bye, my darling"

I hang up and head to the Dal. I am wearing the biggest smile of my face as I walk in. I see Trick, motions to me to come with him. We head downstairs. By the look on his face, he's not looking forward to what he has to tell me.

"Ok, Trick, spill it, what was so urgetn you had to interrupt my lunch with Bo to bring me down here?"

"See you two are getting along nicely, that's good. I think you will be good for her. A strong fae who won't"

"Trick I know what you're trying to do. Just tell me what it is."

"Well' I showed that medallion to a friend of mine, and he confirmed my suspicions about it's origin, and..."

"And what Trick, you know I don't like it when you're like this. Just tell me, I am a big girl, I can handle it."

Ok, fine. The medallion is from ancient times, it's origins are spiritual in nature."  
"Trick, what do you mean spritual?"

"What do you know of angels? I mean in the Fae sense?"  
"I know that they are higher beings more powerful than any Fae, they cannot be corrupted, and most importantly, they are neutral. They don't descriminate on who they chose to help or protect. Why are you asking me this?"  
"Because that medallion, the one that was at the crime scene. Belongs to an angel. It's offers protection to the bearer. And what makes it unique, it can only be used by the angel which whom the name is inscribed on it. "  
"An angel huh, that's a good one Trick. Almost had me there."  
"Michaella, I am serious. The angel that had this, left it there for a reason, her name is inscribed on it."  
"Her name is what, Angelina, Angelique, Angela" I laugh "or just plane Angel. I don't have time for this Trick, this is nonsense." I get up to leave.  
"Dammit, Michaella Gabrielle Delany, sit your ass down and listen to me. And trust me when I say this, you're going to need to sit down."

That's when I knew he was dead serious. How serious, was about to be revealed to me. The look on his face frightened me. I knew to just listen and hear him out. So I sat back down in the chair.

"Okay, you have my attention. What's her name?"  
Her name is...

Sorry, had to leave it there. A minor cliffhanger so to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry again for the delay in posting chapters. Real life and computer issues have made things difficult as of late. To that special reader, I've honored this story with your name. Your friendship means a great deal to me. After all, you are the muse behind the fic*winks*

-  
The name on the medallion is "Ariella Josephine."  
As he spoke her name, my legs got weak. It felt like I was punched hard in the stomach, expelling the air from my lungs. It was a name I hadn't heard in centuries. And all the painful memories came flooding back from the last time I heard that name spoken. I wanted to run as far away from those memories. For that was the day, I lost my mother.  
"Trick, are you absolutely sure it's her name on that medallion. Your associate couldn't have mixed up a letter or two."  
"Michaella, I thought that too, but the translation is correct, it is indeed your mother's name on that medallion. And my associate feels she is trying to protect you."  
"But that means, she is most definitely alive. I only suspected it because of smelling her scent at that body drop. I just shook it up as coincidence. And Trick,why after all these years does she decide to reappear? I've been through so much in my life, why this moment, why now?"  
"I don't know. But from what he says, she might not be able to contact you, Angels have different rules and are above the Fae laws. What governs them, doesn't govern us. Their existence has to be kept even more secret than ours. She is most definitely trying to send you a message. So, be mindful of that fact.  
The shock shock of the truth hits me, my mother is an Angel. Many questions start filling my brain, but two keep repeating themselves. Was she made an angel, or was she always one and failed to keep that part from me? The latter would explain some of the powers that I have, that are indeed not from my vampire heritage or that of a mere mortal human with magical/mystical gifts. I may never find out the answers to that as she has decided to shield herself from me. She cannot reveal herself to me unless it's ordered or she wishes it so. So, I must once again rely on my patience for answers that may never come.

"I will be careful Trick I promise, if you will excuse me I have a trip I need to prepare for, and a certain grand-daughter of yours to tell. We just got back together, not sure how she is going to take the news of me leaving."  
"I'm sure she will be just fine as long as you tell her the truth. Be careful, she might just want to come with you, you know how she is."  
I chuckle. "Yes, yes I do. But she coan't come on this journey, it's a solo deal I will convince her to stay.I can't riske her health and safety too."  
"Good luck with that Michalla, oh and take this" he hands me back the medallion.  
"Why are you giving me this? It's hers, it can only protect her."  
"I'm thinking she knows what's coming and left this to you. To protect you from harm. You are her flesh, maybe it will work on you as well."  
"I'll need al the help I can get, and if it can protect me, then so be it. That prison is more dangerous and corrupt than Hecuba. Thanks Trick for everything. I promise to return."  
"You better, or else I'm going to have to deal with an angry and grieving Bo, your loss would devastate her, trust me."  
"I do, see you soon old friend, farewell"  
He then hugged me like someone who expected not to see me again. This didn't sit well with me and started placing a little fear in me. I have to get the truth, and I have to get answers, but most importantly, I had to return to start my new life with Bo. I turned and headed out the door and back to my penthouse. I then gathered all the materials I needed to visit this prison and placed them inside my very large duffel bag, and put them in the hall closet. Now for the arduous task of telling Bo. I grabbed my cell, and decided to call her. She picked up on the second ring.  
"Well hello there gorgeous, how's my most succulent dhampyr?"  
"Hey sweets, was wondering if you are free at the moment, I really need to see you right now."  
"Oh really, as a matter of fact, I am quite free at the moment and am so dying to see you again, and revisit all those ways we love each other. "  
"We might just do that, could you meet me at my place in about an hour, I'll instruct the doorman to let you in, the door will be open so come right on it. Can't wait to see you baby."  
"Me either see you you"  
"love you too"  
I hang up then finish my final preparations for the trip. I am startled by the knock on the door, and feel her presence before I actually see her. The bond between is is growing stronger. The more I'm with her, the more I realize I cannot live without her. I see the small smile form on her lips, it melts my heart.  
"Hey there beautiful" I say to her as I wrap my arms around her waist and give her a sweet kiss, which she slowly deepens then pulls away from and lovingly looks at me with eyes that flicker with a brilliant shade of blue.  
"I take it you missed me, my love. I know I've missed you. I'm quite hungry at the moment, and I'm not talking about food either." She says in a seductive tone which ignites the burning desire within.  
"Well, then let's do something about that shall we."  
I scoop her up in my arms and all the while she traces small nips against my neck and playful bites on my earlobes. The thoughts of telling her that I am leaving as the passion takes hold. I gently place her on her feet as we arrive in my bedroom. I start nibbling her neck as my hands start removing her top, then work their way down to her jeans and unbuttons them. As i kiss her deeply, my hand slips inside her pants and cups the core of her desire. A moan escapes her lips as I gently rub my hand back and forth across her heated mound. Her hands then slowly start removing my clothing, and soon we are standing there, kissing, probing with our tongues, full naked. I push her slowly onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. Our passion consumes us, urges us on.  
I lean over her, gently caressing her face. and look into those brilliantly sparkling sapphire blue eyes.  
"I love you so much"  
My mouth then covers hers and delivers a searing kiss, eliciting a moan from deep within her. This encourages me as the blood lust soon takes over. With my mouth I start tracing small kisses down her neck as my hand slides down and cups her heated center. She arches slightly. my mouth moves further down, exploring nibbling, kissing as it moves from one breast to the other, her moans begin to get louder as I slip one, then two fingers deep inside her. My mouth remains on her breasts, she is writhing in ecstacy as I begin to move my hand and start a slow and steady rhythm. He hips begin to match my thrusts, and I feel her so close, her body begins to tremble,urging me to go deeper and faster within her. I feel her body stiffen, as she explodes into a beautiful release. She suddenly goes limp and rides the wave of her climax. I trace soft kisses up to her face .Cupping her face in my hands, I whisper "I love you."  
She is breathless.  
" I love..you..too . Mich, that was..wow..I've never not like that. What have you done to me?" I then see her eyes glow to a brilliant sapphire. I know from those eyes this is only the beginning. She caresses my face tenderly. She gives me a sweet seductive smile.  
"You've shown me how much you missed me, now it's my turn."  
She begins to start pulling small steady amount of chi from me, then flips me over onto my back. The feel of my body as she continues to pull chi is exquisite. It sets my soul on fire. Totally consumed and entranced by the beauty above me. All sense of time, and space are lost as she presses her body so close to mine. The hunger begins to take over. She kisses me softly all over my face, my neck my ears. I burn with desire and lose control, my hands grab her face, and I pull it into a heated kiss. As she pulls back from the kiss, she pulls more chi from me."OMG, Bo..shit..." was all I manged to get out as her lips came crashing down upon mine while her glowing fingertips delivered small pulses as she traced down my heated flesh then plunged deep within me...

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, wanted to at least get you something .I will try to be quicker in posting. As long as my computer behaves that it is. There will be more Bo/Michaella in the next chapter before the drama continues. Just want them to be together before throwing that into the mix... 


End file.
